Spearing Daisies
by BlueRoseRabbit
Summary: Daisy meets the Shinigami by mistake. William makes sure she is taken home, hoping she doesn't get involved. She is drawn into the world of demons and shinigami even further, however, when she encounters Ciel and Sebastian, and William ends up helping her again. William keeps running into Daisy, and starts to get curious about her. William x OC. Writing gets progressively better.
1. Chapter 1 - An Encounter With Death

** Hey, guys, this is Rabbit. This here is my first fanfiction ever, and I got the idea when I read a Ronald Knox X OC fanfic, and thought,** _**Hey, I know Grelle and Ronald get fanfics, but what about Will?**_ **I didn't bother to see if anyone had written a fanfic with William T. Spears X OC in it (they have, I looked a bit later), and just decided to write one myself.**

** I hope you like it. Reviews are welcome.**

** ~Rabbit**

** (BlueRoseRabbit)**

**P. S. I'm new to the site and am still a little unsure about how all the coding works and such. I typed this in paragraphs, and if it publishes as just one huge wall of text, please tell me and I will definitely try to fix it right away.**

**P. P. S. Whenever you see a row of dots, it means either there was a change of point of view (it'll usually be third person limited, if that helps) or the time has changed. Here's the dots I'm talking about:**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Spearing Daisies_

_Chapter 1 – An Encounter With Death_

"Stop that!"

"Oh, you're so cold, Will!"

William shoved Grelle off him and dodged Grelle's next attempt at a hug. "Get back to work! You'll give me overtime!" William T. Spears _hated _overtime. "Just go collect the souls, already."

"I will," Grelle pouted, "but only if you give me a kiss goodbye!" He leaned in for a kiss.

"No!" William sidestepped, ticked off.

"You're so cold. It sends shivers up my spine. But you can't run from me forever, Will!" Grelle skipped away.

William sighed, turning toward his workload. _More paperwork. _It was just your average day at the office. Grelle was being obnoxious, Ronald was out in the field, and his two other assistants were on break.

"Will-sempai! I have an idea!" Ronald Knox popped his head in the office.

"What _now_?" William said, exasperated. "Can't you all ever just do your jobs on time and leave me in peace?"

"Well, gee, and here I was gonna give you an idea on how to get Grelle-sempai to leave you alone." Ronald pouted.

William perked up. "What idea is this?"

"No, no," sighed Ronald, "I have to go do my job on time and leave you in peace." He hurried away, grinning.

"No! Wait!" cried William, his arm outstretched. Ronald was already gone. William started muttering to himself as he filled out the paperwork.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Aah!" Daisy sat straight up in bed, terrified. She took a moment to figure out where she was. _I'm okay, _she thought, _I'm safe in my room. Nightmares aren't real. _While she calmed herself down, she wondered what she was going to do today. Daisy got out of bed and looked out the window. It was about three in the afternoon. Her mother hadn't woken her up, that meant she was working. _Ah ha! _She thought. _I'll bring Grandpa some biscuits. He likes the chocolate ones._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ronald Knox laughed aloud as he remembered Will-sempai's excitement at the mentioning of a way to get rid of Grelle-sempai. And then when he didn't tell him what the idea was, the look on his face: priceless. Ronald chuckled again, then glanced at his watch. It was 6:23 in the evening. _I'd better get to the hospital quickly if I'm to collect that old guy's soul on time._

Ronald arrived at the hospital. He looked at the file. The old man was supposed to be alone when he died; that would make it easier. He climbed in the room through the window and pulled his lawn mower in after him. He checked his watch. _Only a few more minutes._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I'm here to see Craig Evenfall, if you please." Daisy smiled at the nurse.

"Of course! I'm sure he'll be happy that you're coming on a surprise visit." The nurse smiled back, and gave her a visitors pass. Daisy made her way up the stairs to the room she had visited so many times before.

"Grandpa, guess what? I decided to surprise you with a visit, and I brought your favorite biscuits-" She broke off, eyes wide in horror.

A young man had a law mower on her grandfather's chest, and was examining a long reel of film coming out of her grandfather.

"Grandpa!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Startled by a girl's cry, Ronald looked up from the reel of film entangled in his hands. _Well, shit. _A girl was standing in the doorway, a horrified look on her face and a tray of something (it was crushed under the tray) on the floor. She was rather pretty, with wavy light-blonde hair falling to the small of her back, and chocolate brown eyes. "Ah, h-hey there, miss, uh-" Ronald broke off, unsure of what to say.

The girl looked at her grandfather and burst into tears. "Stop," she whimpered. "Don't hurt him. He's been through enough pain. Stop. "

"Hey, now, take it easy." He cleanly snipped the film and the old man went limp. "Now I need you to, uh, be quiet and stand still." Really, all Ronald needed was time to think of a plan. _What the hell am I supposed to do?! _He could kill her, but then Will-sempai would scold him for making more work. Or worse, he could get his precious baby girl (his lawn mower) taken away for killing someone not on the list. He could try and turn her into a Shinigami, but most of the classes in the school were full up already. Then, he had an idea.

"Hey, punkin', ya ever ridden a lawn mower before?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Daisy found herself clinging to the back of this person, riding dangerously on something called a "lawn mower".

"Close yer eyes, punkin'. " The murderer called back to her. She did as she was told. She had obeyed him before and she was still alive, maybe this guy knew what he was doing.

"YAHOO!" She heard him holler, and she felt a slight impact and heard the sound of shattering glass. _Or maybe he belongs in a nuthouse. _She thought, frightened a little.

The lawn mower thudded against the ground. She heard shouts of angry and laughing men.

"What have I told you about breaking the windows?!" Cried one angry fellow.

"You have such a knack for breaking things, Junior!" A lusty voice called out with a giggle. Daisy grew a bit confused. That one's voice didn't help her figure out his(?) gender.

"Keep your eyes closed, punkin'," said the fellow she was clinging to. "Now, grab hold of my hand," She felt him turn to face her. "Up you go!" Daisy found herself lifted into the air and plunked on solid ground once again. She sighed with relief, and began to open her eyes-

-just as they put a blindfold on her.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Whaaaaaat?!" Grelle cried out. "How could you treat such a delicate lady in such a way! "Sempai," sighed Ronald, preparing to explain to Grelle why they had to put a blindfold on the little miss. He had just opened his mouth, when-

"Gotcha!" Grelle had slipped past Ronald and yanked the blindfold off the girl.

"Grelle Suttcliff! You fool!" Cried Ronald. "Now we have to kill her."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

** What do you think? I'm sorry about how little Daisy and Will got as far as their point of views go. They'll get more attention next chapter, I swear. This was kind of like the set-up chapter, where stuff is introduced.**

** ~Rabbit**

**P. S. If you're wondering about the chocolate biscuit thing, the European word "biscuit" is often equivalent to the American word "cookie".** **So she wanted to bring her grandfather chocolate chip cookies.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Does soul-reaping hurt?

__**R****abbit has returned with more Will, as promised! I hope you enjoy!**

_Chapter 2 - Does soul-reaping hurt?_

Will POV

William looked at the befuddled girl. He turned towards Ronald. _How did this happen in the first place? _"I thought you were more experienced than this."

Ronald paled, knowing what was coming. "Hey, the file said the old guy was going to die alone. She just happened to show up."

_S__he defied the records? Demons, angels, and the like are usually the ones doing that, although its usually just demons. _He pointed his death scythe at her, the tip resting at her throat. Tears had welled in her deep brown eyes since the mention of the old man. "Who are you?"

"I think she's a human. Her soul doesn't shine very brightly, but I think it's a human soul." Interjected Ronald helpfully.

"I didn't ask you, I asked her." Said William grouchily.

"D-Daisy Evenfall, sir. I'm Daisy Evenfall." The pretty girl swallowed nervously. This information did not help William, though it was a rather pretty name.

"I'll rephrase the question, Miss Evenfall. What are you?"

"I don't understand." She looked frightened.

"I'm losing my patience, Miss Evenfall."

"William! Quit pointing that sharp thing at a lady." Grelle pushed the death scythe away from Daisy's neck. "Now, m'dear, all William wants to know is whether you're a human or something else. You can tell him that, can't you, dearie?"

"I'm a human, of course." The girl looked confused again.

Grelle eyed her. "She's telling the truth, or she thinks she is."

William sighed. He moved the death scythe away from her neck. She relaxed slightly. He began to think of what to do. _She's seen us, and heard us talk about demons and such. And she knows my name. We were going on without saying anyone's names for so long, and then idiot Grelle mentioned my name. In fact, Ronald's blindfold idea was working great until Grelle had to go on about that "lady" nonsense. So, the girl is Ronald's and Grelle's responsibility._

"Hey, Will, if we have to kill her, can I do it? She would look so good in red.." Grelle twirled a lock of the girl's hair in his hand. She paled.

_ Actually, letting her die probably isn't a good idea. That would mean more paperwork to do, which means overtime. _William shuddered. _Maybe we could just put her back?_

"Miss Evenfall. I have decided to put you back in the realm of the living. However, you must swear never to speak of this to anyone. Do you swear it?"

"No one would believe me if I told them." She smiled wistfully, then her expression grew solemn. "I swear."

"Very well. Now, if you could.." He squatted down on the ground, holding his hands behind him to lift her up. She awkwardly got on his back.

Grelle was outraged. "You never carry me piggyback style!" He wailed. "William, how could you!" He lunged. Ronald grabbed him and held him back.

"See ya later, punkin'! He grinned. "Sempai, quit squirming!"

Daisy POV

"If you could please close your eyes." The stern man, William, said. Daisy complied. "Are they closed?"

"Yes, sir," she whispered. She felt a weird tingling as they dashed through the air. After a little while, he said, "You may open your eyes now, if you wish."

Daisy opened her eyes and gasped. They were on the rooftops of London. She could see everything from this vantage point.

William stiffened. "I'm sure you're not used to being so high, but if you vomit on my suit-"

"It's beautiful." She interrupted, her voice hushed. The sun was setting, and the colors cast a beautiful glow upon London. It appeared that not long had passed since she had departed from the hospital.

The man had relaxed, realizing she wasn't about to vomit on him. "Where would you like me to drop you off?"

"The hospital, please. That one, yes." She had gestured to it, and he turned in that direction. She paused, deciding to ask the question that had been bothering her for a bit. "When you take someone's soul, does it hurt?" She asked hesitantly. She remembered her grandfather's arm going limp, and felt the tears welling in her eyes. He had been signing to her in their little language they came up with, since her grandfather lost his voice as he got older. "_Love you" _He had signed._"Thank you. My little angel." _And then, the lawnmower man had snipped that film.

"I don't know whether it hurts or not." The man, William, confessed.

William POV

_ What a strange question. Yet again, it's a good one. I don't know the answer to it. _He made it his little private goal to find that out.

"He smiled at me." She made a choked noise, like she was trying not to cry.

"What?"

"When he died. He saw me come in, and he _smiled _at me. Like he had finally gotten a release from his pain." Tears dripped on the back of his shirt.

William was about to say something, when they arrived at the hospital. He climbed in through a window, and she got off his back and hopped lightly to the floor. An old man appeared to be sleeping in the hospital bed, but Will knew he was dead.

"What shall I remember you by, when I think of you? What's your full name?" She turned to him as he prepared to depart via the window.

"Why would you want to remember me? I work with the man who killed your grandfather." William was slightly confused.

"You all ended my grandfather's suffering, though I will miss him." She grabbed her grandfather's cold hand as tears streamed down her face. "Thank you."

_ Thank you? I work with the man who killed her grandfather and she says thank you? What a strange girl. _William was dealing with an odd feeling, and so he made an impulsive decision.

"My name is William T. Spears." He said.

"Thank you, Mr. Spears." She smiled a tired smile.

That was the memory burned into William's brain as he ran on the rooftops of London. A girl with blonde hair and weeping brown eyes, clutching her dead grandfather's hand like she was drowning, and he was her last lifeline.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Slap

**I, Rabbit, do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did, it would not be as fabulous as it is now.**

**I would like to thank tohru15, geminigrrl, and Paxloria for reviewing, and special thanks to Paxloria for suggesting some interesting plot ideas. I've changed them a bit slightly, but part of the inspiration for this chapter came from Paxloria. :D**

**Also, I have only watched the first season of the anime. I've tried to keep everyone in character, but for you anime-lovers, I don't know how they act in the second season. I didn't watch the second season because I didn't like how the first season didn't follow the manga plotline. I'll try to find time to take a look at any episodes with the shinigami in them, but this will mostly be based off the manga.**

**I've also discovered that I hate the English version of Undertaker'svoice in the anime. I hate it soooo much. In fact, I hate almost all the English dub voices for Kuroshitsuji. :K**

**~Rabbit**

**P.S. Sorry about the lack of dots in the last chapter to show when POV switched. I forgot about it. I'll make sure that it's in this chapter.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Chapter 3 – The Slap _

Daisy POV

The funeral was short.

The only people to go were Daisy and a few of Craig Evenfall's friends. Daisy's mother didn't come; she was out drinking or working, probably.

After everyone had gone, Daisy lingered to grieve a little more.

"Grandpa," she whispered, "I promise that I'll be strong now. You can rest in peace, okay?" Silent tears streamed down Daisy's face. William's face appeared in her mind for some reason, his stern look, and the way he decided to keep the redhead from killing her. She shook her head to clear the image from her mind. "I will learn to defend myself. I'll get a job. I won't rely on anyone anymore." She stood, laying the flowers she had brought on his grave.

She walked off, the wind blowing the bouquet of daisies into the sky.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

William POV

William T. Spears was on soul-reaping duty. He was currently in London, reaping souls from that hospital he visited the other day when he delivered the girl back to her normal world. He tried to recall her name, and failed, which startled him. It worried him, too, for some reason. He remembered her tears, and the way she said "thank you" to the shinigami for relieving her grandfather of pain.

He saw a daisy floating in the wind. _How odd, _he thought, _normally you wouldn't see a daisy-_

"That's it! Her name was Daisy, Daisy Evenfall." He felt an odd sense of accomplishment at remembering her name.

"So Will is thinking of the little flower? How dare you! I thought you loved me! You two-faced liar!" Grelle had dropped in out of nowhere, and was very upset. He was swinging his chainsaw in the air, tears streaming down his face. William got annoyed, his face reddening.

"I was not! And what do you care, anyway? I don't love you! You should know that by now!" William pushed Grelle aside. "I have work to do, let me pass."

"No!" Grelle tackled him. "What have I done to make you angry? I have been faithful to only you, William!" This was turning out like some play. William was never one for plays.

"What are you talking about? You hang around that _demon _all the time!" Grelle got the most excited look on his face, as happy as can be.

"I knew it! You were just jealous, and using the girl to make me jealous too! Oh, William!" Grelle lunged in for a hug.

William sidestepped. Multiple things were going on in his brain. "I am _not _jealous. And I'm _not _using Miss Evenfall for anything_. _Now, for soul's sake, leave me in peace!" He stalked off in the opposite direction of his next job. He didn't care, though. For some reason that comment about him just using Daisy made him very mad. But why would he want to associate with some human girl? It was dumb.

He found himself walking down a street in the poorer side of London. Children were sleeping or begging in the streets, along with old men and women. _What a dreary place._

Then, something caught his eye.

_ Was that..blonde hair?_

He found himself walking in the direction he glanced the blonde.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Daisy POV

Daisy walked into her home, tiptoeing past the first door. Her mother slept there. She was probably drunk, and if Daisy woke her she would be livid. _Maybe some food would cheer her up. _Daisy brightened at the thought of her mother happy (she wasn't happy often), and she moved towards the kitchen. _Let's see what we've got left._

Daisy eventually settled on using the remaining dough to make some biscuits. Her mother hated the chocolate ones, but that was okay since they were all out.

Daisy and her mother were lucky enough to be on the richer side of poor, and could afford the luxury of chocolate every once and a while. Daisy's grandfather tried to financially help as much as he could, but there was only so much he could do.

Daisy heard her mother's door open. _She's awake! _Daisy gleefully rushed to her mother's room.

"Good afternoon, mother, I made-"

"Did you get a job yet?" Her mother's grouchy voice greeted her. Daisy faltered. She tried to keep a happy expression.

"N-not as yet, mother. But, I made you some-"

"Worthless girl! How long does it take you to start pulling your weight around here?" Daisy heard the creaking of a bed and her mother's footsteps as she came closer to the door. Daisy involuntarily took a step back.

"Mother, today was Grandfather's f-funeral, you know, and my previous job application-"

"Quit your yapping, it's getting on my nerves!" Her mother emerged from her room, with bedhead and messed-up lipstick. Daisy heard someone else on the bed still.

"Come back in here," his slurred voice called.

"Go home!" Her mother slammed the door. She turned back to Daisy. "I'm hungry."

"There are biscuits in the kitchen, Mother." Daisy felt relieved that her mother was not inviting the man to eat with them.

"They're not chocolate, are they?"

"No, Mother." Daisy followed her mother to the kitchen.

"Why don't you have a job yet?" Daisy did not want to have this discussion again.

"My previous application was politely rejected."

"Why? Why is it that you can't find a job anywhere, damnit?!" Her mother pulled the chair out forcefully, scraping the floor. "Every time you fill out an application, they bloody 'politely reject'." In truth, the fact was that Daisy had not filled out that many applications. Most respectable jobs were filled. "You know the alternatives. If you don't find a job soon-" Her mother ominously did not continue.

"Mother, you know my feelings on doing that kind of job, and-"

_Slap!_

Daisy stumbled back. Her mother had stood and slapped her forcefully, catching her off guard. The hit stung, in more ways than one.

"Since when have I bloody well cared what your feelings were! If you don't get a job, I'll force you to do the other ones! I don't care what it is, as long as you get payed!" The second slap was harder. "Go find some damn applications, before I-" The third slap was interrupted when a long pole smashed the window and knocked into her mother's hand. Daisy's eyes went wide at the sight of it. She knew this thing. It had sharp blades on the end. It retracted out the smashed window as quickly as it was thrust in.

She was pale, and shards of glass were stuck in her clothes and skin. She was also bleeding. Her mother was in quite the same state.

"What the bloody-"

"I-I'll go check it out!" Daisy interrupted her mother, not wanting the situation to get even worse. She didn't really need to check it out, as she knew exactly to whom the "pole" belonged.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

William POV

When William had followed the blonde, he was pleased (he didn't know why he was pleased, and it irritated him) to see that it was Daisy. He walked around her house to watch her from the window. _What kind of a stalker am I? _He had thought.

Then, he had witnessed the exchange between Daisy and a woman whom he presumed was her mother. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but when the woman hit Daisy, he had grown livid. After recovering from the shock of seeing Daisy being hit twice, he impulsively interfered and sent his death scythe crashing through the window.

_ You fool. What were you thinking? What if that woman _(he refused to refer to the brute as Daisy's mother) _had seen him?_

She didn't, thankfully, but apparently Daisy recognized his death scythe.

She ran from the house, and approached him, eyes wide with something resembling fear. Bits of glass were in her hair and clothes, and she was bleeding. "M-Mr. Spears!" She whisper-yelled fearfully. "What are you doing here? If my mother sees you-"

"I just happened to be in the area." William lied, acting stiff and formal to cover up his panic.

"Well, please be careful." She seemed to calm down, and then a look of shame crossed her face. "I-I'm sorry you had to see that. And thank you. For stopping her." She stared at the ground, her voice quiet. William was at a loss for words.

"Well," he said finally. "You shouldn't have to put up with that." She looked up, her face holding a grateful expression.

"Who is it, girl?!" Came the rough voice of Daisy's mother.

"I-I don't know, Mother, there's no one here."

"I could've sworn I heard you speaking to someone."

"There's no one here!" Daisy seemed to be growing frantic. "Go have something to eat, Mother. I'll get some old rags to clean your wounds." William started to feel a little guilty.

"Sorry about the glass," He said awkwardly. "You should probably go to the hospital."

"No, we can't afford- I mean, the injuries are minor, a trip to the hospital isn't necessary. Thank you for being concerned, though." She gave him a pleasant smile that made him feel warm all over. He covered up the new feeling by reverting back to formal and stiff speech.

"Well, good day." He used his scythe to adjust his glasses and walked away. Once he was out of sight, he leapt up to the top of a building and turned to look back at Daisy's home. His eyesight wasn't very good, and he could only see at all because of his glasses, so he couldn't see Daisy from there. He imagined her waving good bye to him, a beautiful smile on her face. He blushed slightly, and then muttered, "Preposterous." Turning to his watch, he mentally smacked himself. This little excursion made him late for the most recent bit of souls he had to collect, and he'd probably have to do overtime now. He wasn't really sure if he minded that much. Seeing Daisy smile...that was worth the cost of overtime.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Sorry if today's chapter wasn't exactly what you had in mind, Paxloria, but don't worry, Ciel will be chasing criminals and come across her soon. :D**

**I hope the mother wasn't a bit much.**

**Did you guys like the little moment between Daisy and William? I hope you did.**

**I'd hate to disappoint you guys if this chapter wasn't what you wanted. I hear by swear to include Ciel, Sebastian, and more Grelle and Ronald within the next few chapters. I swear it. For real.**

**Forever trying to please,**

**~Rabbit**

**P.S. I saw this game that TheStillDoll made and thought I'd try it.**

**Kuroshitsuji Game**

_**List your top 10 favorite Kuroshitsuji characters in any particular order.**_

**1. Ciel Phantomhive**

**2. Undertaker**

**3. Sebastian Michaelis**

**4. Ronald Knox**

**5. William T. Spears**

**6. Grelle Suttcliff**

**7. Drocell (one of the few only-anime characters I like)**

**8. Baldo**

**9. Finny**

**10. Prince Soma**

_**Have you seen any 4/10 pairing fanfics?**_

**Ronald x Soma? No, but that could be interesting.**

_**What would 7 do if 1 slapped them across the face?**_

**Probably nothing...**

_**What would 8 do if they found 10 hitting on 6?**_

**Something like, "What the hell?!"**

_**5 falls in love with 2, what would the fanfic be titled?**_

**Will's Deadly Lover or Love The Way You Laugh or something lol**

_**3 murders 9, what happens?**_

**I go and cry for days and days, and then die from loss of fluids.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Nosebleeds and Murder

**I would like to thank geminigrrl, Paxloria, and tohru15 for giving such lovely reviews once again!**

**I swore that Ciel and Sebastian would be introduced soon, and I have done what I swore! Here they are!**

**I hope I have not disappointed you all.**

**Phew, this chapter took a while. Eight pages is a bit much, but whatever. I had fun writing. The reason I've updated on a weekday is that I'm sick and I came home from school early today.**

**Here's a little reader-to-story sort of section, just for fun.**

_**Chapter 4 resides in a puddle of blood. Whether it's blood from a nosebleed or blood from a murder, you will have to infer. Either way, you might as well see what the chapter contains, right?**_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Chapter 4 - Nosebleeds and Murder_

Grelle POV

"How dare he! William is so...so..." Grelle paused his rant, thinking about whether he should be extremely angry or just slightly angry. He went with slightly angry. "He's too handsome! I must go find him and make him apologize at once. Maybe as an apology he'll let me bare his child!" Grelle suddenly got a nosebleed.

Suddenly, he heard a voice. A _demonic _voice. The voice of...SEBAS-CHAN!

Grelle stealthy climbed a wall and peeked over it, hoping to surprise him.

He saw Sebas-chan and that brat walking together. _I should really get rid of that brat soon. He hogs all of Sebas-chan's attention. _Thought Grelle indignantly. _And that girl! Will seems overly fond of that human. The two loves of my life, being taken by mere humans! _It made Grelle very angry.

_ Ooh! What if I could get the girl and the kid to fight, and they would kill each other, leaving poor grieving Sebas-chan and Will to flock to me! I would have such_ fun _with them to cheer them up. _The image that put in his head made him nosebleed once again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ciel POV

_ Something red dripped onto my coat._

_ Lots of it._

"What the-?" Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Funtom company, looked up, annoyed. He saw a redheaded reaper he knew all to well staring down at Sebastian with a dreamy look on his face and blood gushing from his nose. "For Pete's sake, Grelle, go to the hospital and get your nose fixed!" Ciel yelled.

"My lord, we should probably get back to the manor so we can get you a change of clothes." Sebastian, impeccable as always, stood with that awful smile on his face.

"Tch. Fine." Ciel turned away from Grelle, hoping to get away from the creep.

"SEBAS-CHAN! DARLING!" Ciel saw the shadow pass over his head as Grelle tackled Sebastian.

"Get off of me." Sebastian was annoyed. Ciel snickered, he loved making his butler show real emotions. However, this was not the time for it. He had plans for the day, and his coat was drenched in blood on one side.

"Sebastian, let's go. Get that _thing _off you, and then prepare the carriage."

"Gladly, my lord."

Some of Ciel's plans for the day included seeing Undertaker for information, bothering Randall and Abberline, and then heading back home for tea and cake. It appeared he would need to make a slight detour back to the manor before visiting Undertaker's place.

_***time jump to manor***_

Ciel sighed as he heard Mey-Rin break some plates on accident down the hall. "Sebastian. We desperately need to either get her into a maid-training class, or to hire someone to help her."

"We could also use a tutor, Young Master."

"What's wrong with you tutoring me?"

"It would be better if the entire mansion's fate and your education did not rest squarely on my shoulders, Young Master."

"Pssh. Who cares." Ciel sensed his butler was irritated by this, and smirked. "You can manage, can't you, Sebastian?"

"Of course, my lord," Sebastian had to say.

"Now, we must go see Undertaker about the recent murders. We don't want this to turn into the Jack the Ripper case all over again."

_***time jump to Undertaker's place***_

"Tee hee, your butler is quite the jokester." Undertaker snorted with laughter.

"What could he possibly be telling you?" Ciel frowned.

"Now, now, Undertaker musn't tell if he ever wants to hear a joke from me again. You know I've told him that, Young Master." Sebastian smiled creepily. Ciel sighed.

"Fine, then. But now we must discuss the most recent murders."

"Oh, of course, Earl." Undertaker smiled. "Let's take a look at my body chart, shall we?" He pulled out a large illustration of the human body and all its systems. "See, the corpses say that the culprit is probably one person, or two people. The victims, mostly women in between the ages of fifteen and twenty five, are stabbed in the shoulders, right about here and here," He pointed to two points on the diagram. "which disables their arms. Sometime after that, they are often molested and then stabbed repeatedly around the chest area with something sharp." He chuckled at Ciel's disgusted expression.

"The Queen told me they were brutally murdered, but she didn't say how." _Whoever has done this will pay dearly. _It was Ciel's job to ensure that they did.

"Aww, is the little Earl feeling pity for the victims? Or is it anger at the atrocities committed by the culprits?" Undertaker smiled mockingly. "Our dog musn't grow feelings, now. They will make him weak." Ciel became angry.

"Come, Sebastian, we're going to visit Randall and Abberline for more information." Ciel stalked out of Undertaker's shop, gritting his teeth at the echo of Undertaker's laughter that followed them to the carriage.

_***time jump to a crime scene***_

"Bloody brat." Arthur Randall spat at Ciel's feet.

"Good day, Phantomhive." Abberline smiled at Ciel warmly.

"I've come to clean up your mess, Randall. Sebastian, memorize the contents of those papers." Sebastian took some documents from Abberline and began to read them. "How many women have been murdered so far?"

"Six." Randall gritted his teeth. "And we have no idea when the next murder will occur. This man is insane. There is no pattern to his crime, and not much that relates each victim to the previous one."

"Except for the fact that they were all lovely young women. And they were all killed in the exact same way." Abberline put in.

"Good man." Ciel smiled, trying to make himself seem nicer, but really he did not feel much emotion for this person. "Sebastian, have you memorized the information yet?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then let's be going! Ta ta for now, Randall. I can't say I look forward to seeing you again." Ciel briskly walked away, a smirk on his face. Sebastian bowed to Abberline, handed back the papers, and then followed Ciel.

_***time jump to manor again***_

"Who were these women, Sebastian?" Ciel sat in his office, a cup of tea in his hand and a piece of chocolate cake on his desk.

"In chronological order of death, they were: Patty Chrisler, Amy Inglas, Maggie Emmet, Hannah Lilac, Frannie Douglas, and Sarah Iminn. They don't have much in common other than what Abberline mentioned, except.."

"What is it, Sebastian?"

"I've noticed something that seems too odd to be a coincidence."

"Well, speak up. I don't have all day." Ciel grew annoyed. He was often annoyed at Sebastian.

"If you take the first letters of all those young ladies' last names, it spells 'CIEL DI'. These killings have been happening for the past six months, and each woman was killed on the fourteenth of each respective month. Seeing as your birthday happens to fall on the fourteenth of December, I believe that the killer has been planning this out, and his ultimate goal is to kill you." This was all news to Ciel. He knew that the criminal underworld hated him, but they usually just attempted to kill his servants, or his family, or Lizzie, or himself. This was the first time he had been warned by the killings of people he'd never met.

"What does the DI have to do with anything? I get where CIEL comes in."

"Maybe the next letter will be 'E', so the letters will spell 'CIEL DIE'." Sebastian mused aloud.

"How many young women who could be easily killed are in London with a last name that starts with 'E', Sebastian?"

"I shall go check immediately, Young Master." Sebastian left the room.

He returned a half hour later. Ciel was impatiently pacing his office. "Well?" He demanded.

"Not many who could possibly be candidates, but I found about four who could be of interest." Sebastian lay four files on Ciel's desk, and Ciel sat down to look at them.

"Emelia Ellison, Cary Enchiron, Daisy Evenfall, and Irene Evenfall." Ciel looked up. "Why do these two have the same last name?"

"If you had bothered to read the file, Young Master, you would have learned that Irene Evenfall is the mother of Daisy Evenfall. There are not many young females that the human eye would consider to be beautiful with a last name that starts with 'E'." Ciel looked ticked off, but didn't respond to that. He viewed the pictures of the women again.

"Irene Evenfall seems like she was once pretty, but she's obviously not twenty five. The file says she's thirty, and she's not exactly at her most beautiful stage in her life. What is this one doing on the list, Sebastian?"

"She is a barmaid, Young Master, and frequently sleeps with men, to put it nicely."

"I see. So you're saying she would be an easy target for the culprit. Still, I think her daughter would be a more likely target. The culprit does not seem like he'd be one to change his tune so quickly. He will probably go after the prettier one."

"A very good hypothesis, my lord. I have taught you well." Sebastian mock-smiled. Ciel looked annoyed again and turned towards the window.

"How many days until the next fourteenth?"

"Today is the thirteenth, Young Master." Ciel gasped.

"Well then, Sebastian, go see to it that we have some peasant clothes! We shall need them if we are going to catch the culprit in the Evenfall household tomorrow!"

"Yes, my lord." The demon smirked and went to see that his master's wish was fullfilled.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Daisy POV

"G-good morning, Mother." Daisy was startled. Her mother was up before Daisy was, and she hadn't woken Daisy up. Then again, her mother was drinking, so waking Daisy had probably slipped her mind.

"I'm hungry." Her mother grunted. Daisy moved to make her mother something to eat. "And don't forget to look for a job today. I have to work an extra shift tonight since it's Saturday, so I won't be home 'til late. I expect you to have found a job by the time I get home." Daisy knew how hard that was going to be. She fidgeted nervously, and then handed her mother a paper bag. It had a sandwich and some biscuits in it.

"I'll see you later, then. Goodbye, Mother." Daisy waved to her mother as she left the house, a smile plastered to her face. After her mother's figure vanished from sight, she sighed. "What am I going to do? There's no way I can find a job by the time Mother gets home. Maybe I'll think of an idea while I clean the house." Desperate for something to do, Daisy got out a clean-ish rag and attacked the dirt that inhabited her home.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Grelle POV

"Hmm..." Grelle eyed the files of souls he had to reap. "Boring, boring, boring- SEXY!" He eyed the pretty man in the picture and his nose started to bleed again. He forced himself to keep looking through the files. "Boring, boring, boring, boring, boring..." A whole lot of boring people. "Oh? What's this now?" Grelle stared at the name on this file. It seemed rather familiar. "Ah! I know this name! William won't like this at all...but maybe it's just what I need!" Grelle looked pleased, then paused to think a moment. "Hmm, Sebas-chan might be there! Murders in England are the brat's specialty. But there's no need to bring this up to Will." Grelle whistled a happy tune and skipped away, looking for his death scythe.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Daisy POV

Daisy groaned. She had not managed to find a single job today, and she was late coming home. Her Mother would not be pleased.

It was dark out, and Daisy was walking home alone. She felt as if she was being watched. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She turned her head to look behind her. _Did something move over there? _She got nervous, trying to convince herself it was just her silly imagination playing tricks on her. _Grandfather should not have told me all of those ghost stories._

She arrived home without incident, however, and locked the door behind her. That made her feel better. She paused in front of her mother's bedroom to see if she was sleeping, but it was pretty obvious that she was not. She sounded occupied, which Daisy was ashamed to feel a little grateful for, because it meant that she didn't have to face her mother's fury just yet.

Daisy went to the kitchen to fix herself something to eat. By the time she was done with her meal, there was no sound coming from her mother's room; she was asleep. Daisy did not expect a man to come into the kitchen. His bedraggled look made her nervous. "C-can I help you?"

It was then that she saw the blood-covered knife.

Daisy screamed and ran for the window.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ciel POV

"It's too cold." Ciel's teeth were chattering.

"I apologize, my lord, next time I shall bring warmer clothing for you." Ciel glared at the butler, wondering if he did it on purpose.

Then he heard the scream, and wondered if he was too late again. He rushed for the door, but hesitated to open it, remembering what he had glimpsed during the Jack the Ripper case. At the sound of broken glass on his left, he turned. He saw a girl jumping out of the window and running away. A man followed shortly after.

"Seize them, Sebastian!" Ciel cried out. "The criminal is our top priority!"

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian rushed after them. Ciel tried to keep up, but failed, so Sebastian came back and picked him up, and then they went in pursuit of the man with the knife once more.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Daisy POV

Daisy felt sick. _I abandoned my mother back there, only thinking of myself. But I guess it doesn't matter now anyway, since she's probably dead and I'm about to be, too._

Daisy gasped for air. Her lungs weren't very strong, and running took a lot of energy. She panted, her legs burning as she fled the scary man with the knife. _Somebody, anybody, help me! _She ran into a dead end, terrified when she realized her mistake. She turned around, seeing that the killer, panting also, had found her. She picked up a rock and threw it at him, tears streaming down her face. The rock missed. He came towards her, the knife raised.

And then he was slammed into a wall, and a little boy was standing in front of her. _How odd, _she thought, verging on hysteria. _It appears that more film-cutters have come. They're not wearing glasses, though. _She almost smiled, imagining William Spears giving a pair of glasses to this young fellow.

"Are you alright?" Asked the boy.

"I-I think s-" Her words were suddenly cut off as she heard the revving of some piece of machinery.

"Sebastian!" The boy yelled, and then Daisy was pushed aside as an odd bladed thing broke the pavement where she had been standing moments before. _I know that red hair, _she thought, noticing the long locks of red hair that cascaded down after the machinery. _That's Mr. Spears' friend, the one who said I would look good in red._

"Sebas-chan, why did you have to interfere? I wanted her to die here!" The redhead pouted. Then he turned around and noticed that Daisy was being supported by this Sebastian fellow. He looked angry. "Thief! How dare you!" He lunged at Daisy, his machinery revving ominously. The man, Sebastian, pulled her to the side.

"Young Master," he called out as he stepped away from Daisy, "You should have a bit of extra rope in your pocket. You might want to tie up the murderer. He's unconscious now, but-"

"I get it, I get it." The boy looked irked. He then turned to Daisy. "You. Come here." Daisy approached cautiously.

"No you don't!" The redhead jumped into Daisy's way and prepared to strike her.

The black-clad man, Sebastian, intervened just in time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Ciel POV

When Grelle arrived and attacked the girl, Ciel had told Sebastian quietly and quickly that the girl was to be kept safe so they could figure out why Grelle wanted her dead.

It was all rather intriguing. Ciel had not known that Grelle cared much whether specific humans lived or died. He had murdered random prostitutes before with Madame Red, but that was only because he wanted to kill people. This was different. Grelle genuinely wanted this girl to die.

Sebastian intervened once more to save the girl's life. He punched Grelle and sent him crashing into a wall. "Young Master, we should probably depart soon."

"That flower is not leaving here alive! Sebas-chan, darling, do not interfere!" Grelle stood and prepared to charge once more, when Sebastian pulled off his tailcoat. Grelle got a bit of a nosebleed. "A bit" is a slight understatement.

While Grelle swooned, Sebastian used his tailcoat to jam Grelle's death scythe. After that, it pretty much went like it had during Grelle and Sebastian's fight went during the Jack the Ripper case. Sebastian beat up Grelle.

Ciel tied up the criminal's hands. "Sebastian, are you about done there?"

"Yes, my lord. Just allow me to kill off this beast, and then we can be on our way." He raised Grelle's death scythe and prepared to behead Grelle.

"Don't kill him!" The girl cried out. "Stop! You've done enough!" Ciel was downright confused. _Grelle just tried to kill her, and she wants Sebastian to let him live? Well, if I want information out of this girl I'll have to appear to be the good guy. _"Let him live, Sebastian." Sebastian looked disappointed. Ciel smirked; seeing that disappointed face was a nice reward for sparing Grelle's life. "We're going back to the manor now."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian picked up The unconcious criminal and grabbed the girl's hand, noticing she was walking away. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Home." The girl looked confused, as if to say 'Where else would I go?'

"That will not be necessary," said Ciel. "Your house has been dirtied by that trash." He gestured to the man that was slung over Sebastian's shoulder. "Your mother is dead, right Grelle?"

Grelle appeared to be angry at Ciel, so all Ciel got in response was an affirmative grunt. Ciel saw tears build in the girl's eyes, but she didn't shed one.

"Fine. Take me wherever." She whispered, looking at the ground. Ciel smirked.

"I thought you'd see it that way."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**How was it?**

**Don't be afraid to tell me if you didn't like it, I accept all kinds of criticism and critique. I look forward to improving all future chapters. ^-^**

**I'm sorry that there was no Will time in this chapter, but never fear, he will return in the next chapter.**

**Until next time!**

**~Rabbit**


	5. Chapter 5 - Gunpoint

**Stupid me keeps forgetting to put disclaimers in the chapters. I apologize! m(_ _)m**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji. There would definitely be more crazy stuff in there if I did own it, and Daisy might be in there as well...**

**I stayed home because I was sick today *cough hack cough*, so I spent hours typing up this chapter *blows nose*. I also took quite a few powernaps. When you were little you hated naps, but I've realized that as you get older, naps are well-liked.**

**I've also got two or three other fanfiction ideas that I've typed up partly. I'm not sure how good they are or whether their plot is advancing enough yet, so I haven't posted them. Plus, I don't want to keep you all waiting for _Spearing Daisy _chapters.**

**Well, here's chapter five.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**~Rabbit**

**P.S. The Queen will be the old lady from the manga, not that creepy girl with dead flesh from the anime. She scared me... O.O**

. . . . . . . . . .

_Chapter 5 - Gunpoint_

William POV

Grelle was late. It was almost six in the morning, and he STILL hadn't returned from soul-reaping. William sighed. This meant that he would have to go fetch him.

William grabbed his death scythe and walked out the door of his office.

William finally found Grelle about an hour later, in some dead-end alley in a poorer neighborhood.

"Grelle." William sighed, annoyed. "What could you have possibly done to get you this beaten up?"

"William! Were you worried about me?!" Grelle looked up hopefully, a sparkly look in his eyes. William ignored him and picked up the files that described the souls Grelle had to collect. He looked for references of something that could've caused Grelle harm, but found nothing.

Then he saw the file.

"Irene Evenfall?!" William frantically checked the other files. There was no file with Daisy's name on it. William calmed down, and then acquired a strange feeling.

_ The file says that Miss Irene Evenfall was murdered...so where's Miss Daisy Evenfall? Is she injured? Was she not with the woman when it happened? _William considered another thought. _Would she be sad that the woman died?_

"Grelle, where is Miss Daisy Evenfall?" William asked, keeping his voice at a nonemotional state.

"How would I know?" Grelle pouted.

"You dodged the question, Suttcliff." William looked around, searching for any sight or sign that Daisy was nearby.

Then he sensed it. That _vermin _had been here.

"Grelle," William began ominously. "I sense that the scum was here. Does he have anything to do with Miss Daisy Evenfall?"

Grelle did not say a word.

That was all the answer William needed. He raced off, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, heading towards the place where Daisy was.

. . . . . . . . . .

Daisy POV

Daisy woke up, yawning. She panicked for a moment when she did not recognize the lavish furniture in the room she was in, but then she remembered. _My mother was murdered. The young boy was kind enough to bring me back to his manor. _The trip to the manor had been silent, as she had been trying to hold back tears. As soon as they had gotten to the manor, she had asked if she could rest a while and compose herself. The boy, whom she presumed to be the son of some lord, had granted her request, saying, _"It is around midnight. I think I shall retire as well. Sebastian, show her to her room and then come to mine." _Sebastian had done as the boy said. Daisy had tried not to think of her mother as she fell into unconsciousness, though her dreams had been plagued with nightmares. Her mother had bloody stab wounds all over her, and she had slapped Daisy. _"You worthless fool! How could you have left me like that?" _Daisy had continued to wake during the night, whimpering and holding back tears.

Then, there was a knock on the door. "Miss Evenfall?" It was Sebastian. "The young master would like to see you."

"Hold on, I'm not decent!" Last night, Daisy had changed into a nightgown that Sebastian had brought for her. It was a lacy thing that stopped just below her knees; really it was more like a long shirt than a nightgown.

Daisy looked around for some clothes, her search becoming more desperate every second. A few minutes later, she peeked her head out the door, embarrassed. In a small voice, she asked, "You don't happen to know where the clothes are, do you?" She stared at the ground, her cheeks bright red.

"Why, I happen to have some right here, milady." Daisy looked up to see the man smiling innocently at her. She quickly snatched the clothes from his hands and shut the door.

"Thank you!" She called out, her voice trembly and high pitched with embarrassment.

She quickly changed into a long, brown dress with a high collar and lace at the hem and ends of the long sleeves. It was rather plain, really, but Daisy didn't mind. It was comfy. She didn't notice that it accentuated all her curves perfectly. She pulled on some skin-colored stockings. She put the shoes on, too. They pinched her toes awfully, but she put up with it. They were brown high-heels.

When she opened the door, Sebastian was gone. She hesitantly stepped into the hallway, looking for signs of any activity. At first she heard nothing.

"That dress is very becoming, my lady."

"Eek!" Daisy spun around, the blood draining from her face. Then she relaxed slightly. "My apologies, sir! You startled me." She put her hand on her chest as if to slow her rapid heartbeat.

"No offence taken." He smiled that innocent smile again. "Now, if you would follow me?" He gestured down the hall. Daisy nodded. He led her into a large drawing room **(sort of like a living room, you know, with couches and mini-tables and paintings hanging on the walls and such)**.

The little lordling was sipping a cup of tea from the finest set of china she had ever seen.

"Sit." The boy motioned towards the couch across from him. Daisy had the feeling that it was an order, not a request, so she seated herself quickly. In between the two couches was a glass table, not too large and not too small. Sebastian set a teacup in front of her. _When did he have the time to get that? _Daisy sipped it, it was excellent. She drank a little faster, but she did not slurp. That would be awfully rude.

The boy just watched her at first, and then set his cup down.

"I imagine you must be upset over your mother's death." Tears threatened to overflow at the mention of Daisy's mother, but she brushed them away with the back of her hand.

"Yes, sir, I am." She whispered, afraid that her voice would give away her sorrow.

"Do you know who I am, Miss Evenfall?" He cocked his head slightly to the right.

"No. But I thank you for all that you've done for me." She stared into her teacup.

"Think nothing of it. I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, and this is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis." Daisy looked up. Sebastian bowed.

"Lord Phantomhive," she began, " I have a question for you. Well, for Mr. Michaelis, really." Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Go on."

"You fought Mr. Suttcliff very well, but your eyes aren't green-yellow and you don't have glasses. Do you not work with him?" Daisy remembered Grelle's name from when the lawnmower boy had scolded him from removing her blindfold a while back.

The little lord and his butler looked surprised. Then Ciel's eye narrowed. Daisy went cold. _Did I say something wrong?_

"How do you know Grelle Suttcliff?" Ciel's tone was light, but it did not match the look in his eyes.

"Never mind, forget I said anything." Daisy stammered nervously. She remembered that she swore to William that she'd never speak of meeting with William, Grelle, and lawnmower boy that fateful night.

"Why is it that Grelle wants to kill you?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly. Grelle had been so nice when they first met.

"You will tell me how you and Grelle are acquainted." Ciel's voice was dark, like a black cloud on the verge of releasing a storm.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Daisy said, frightened.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ciel POV

Ciel clenched his teeth, frustrated. _She slipped up and mentioned that she knows Shinigami wear glasses and have green and yellow eyes. Apparently, she doesn't know much about demons, though. But she refuses to say more! What is with her?!_

"Obviously you don't understand the situation. It's quite simple, really. You're a peasant. I allowed you to stay the night. You know Grelle, and you know Shinigami exist. I have commanded you to speak, and you refused. You are slowly testing my patience." Ciel stood and walked around the table to stand in front of her. She looked up, wide-eyed but silent. "I will ask you once more. How do you know Grelle and the Shinigami?"

. . . . . . . . . .

William POV

William had made good time getting to the manor, considering that he had never been there before. He walked on the back lawn. He did not even notice the blonde boy until he was standing and blocking his path deliberately.

"We're not expecting guests today. Who are you and what is your business here?" The boy smiled, but there was a dark look in his eyes.

"I'm looking for someone." William pushed past the boy, looking up at all the windows. The vermin's scent was all over the place, making it hard to sense Daisy's soul.

"Do you think you could come back another day?" The boy smiled politely. The only people who live here are four other servants, the young master, and I. I doubt you'll find this person you're looking for here." The boy stood in William's way again. He was irritating William. It did not help that William was already high-strung since Daisy disappeared.

"No, I cannot. Now get out of my way." He strode past the boy, only to hear a large cracking sound. He turned, only to see a the boy picking a rather large tree up from out of the ground and hoisting it onto his shoulder. The boy was still smiling, but he had a crazy look in his eyes.

"You will not enter the manor today. Come back another time."

"No."

"Then you leave me no choice!" The boy flung the tree at William. William dodged, nimbly. The boy picked up another tree with ease. William was already across the yard and preparing to jump up to the nearest windowsill.

"Mey-Rin!" The boy cried out. William did not know who this person was until a window opened and a maid peeked out.

"Finny, what- Oh, an intruder!" The maid whipped off her huge glasses and pulled out two small guns*. She fired both in William's direction. William deflected one bullet with his death scythe and caught another in his free hand. He was getting annoyed. He lept up past the gun-wielding maid and landed on a windowsill. In the room, he saw that vermin smiling, and the boy. The boy was standing in front of Daisy, and she looked frightened.

He opened the window and casually stepped inside.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ciel POV

Ciel heard a racket going on outside. He was about to ask Sebastian to go see what was going on when he heard the window open and felt a chilly breeze. He turned, and saw that blasted William T. Spears climbing through his window like it was no big deal.

"Call off your guards. Killing people not on the list means more paperwork, and I have no intention of doing overtime." He straightened his glasses with his death scythe. Ciel frowned, but knew that though his servants were well trained, they would not be able to handle the shinigami.

"Sebastian. Tell the servants." Ciel waved his hand. Sebastian bowed and walked over to the window. He must not have wanted to leave Ciel alone with the reaper. Ciel glanced over at Daisy, wondering how she was taking all this. Her expression seemed to be joyful, however.

"Mr. Spears!" She rose. William glanced over at her. Ciel caught the relieved expression that flitted across his face for a brief second. That confused him even more than Grelle wanting Daisy dead.

"You have done an excellent job for today," Sebastian called out the window. "Go back to your work, I'll handle it from here." This must've made the servants confused, as Ciel heard them calling up to Sebastian, but he didn't understand what they were saying. Sebastian ignored them and shut the window.

"My lord, what do you want me to do about him?" Sebastian gestured to William, who looked annoyed.

"I'm right here, you know." William glared at Sebastian. "I've only come to retrieve something that doesn't belong in your demonic scum of a presence."

"Oh? And what would that be?" Ciel looked at William curiously.

"Miss Evenfall. Now, if you'll excuse us." William grabbed Daisy's hand, to her surprise, and started to lead her out of the room.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Ciel gestured, and Sebastian blocked the door immediately. "The Queen may want to see her so she can testify against the murderer that killed her mother." Ciel smirked. William frowned.

"As if I cared what she thinks. No matter how queenly she is now, we shinigami will still be more powerful than she is when her day comes. Now, step aside, vermin, or I will use force." William fixed his spectacles with his death scythe once more.

"Why is this girl so important to you, anyway?" Ciel inquired.

"She should not be here. This place is tainted with _his _presence." William dodged the question. Ciel smirked. He wondered how far William was willing to go for this girl. _Would he fight, or would he give up and leave? _Ciel desperately wanted to see if Sebastian would win against William, but he had no excuse to make them fight. _Hmm...maybe I could have Sebastian forcibly take the girl so we could prepare to visit the Queen? _Ciel grinned.

"Sebastian, we are going to visit the Queen. Get the girl and the prisoner right away."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian delivered a chop to William's wrist that William dodged, forcing him to let go of Daisy's hand. William realized his mistake too late. Sebastian grabbed the girl's hand and dashed out of the room. William made a frustrated noise and followed. Ciel sauntered out of the room, getting his coat and hat.

When Ciel had his coat and hat on, he emerged from the manor to see Sebastian and William fighting in the front yard.

. . . . . . . . . .

Daisy POV

"Oh, dear," Daisy was pale. She wrung her hands nervously, standing off to the side and watching Sebastian and William fight.

_***backwards time jump to when William caught up with Sebastian***_

"Release her!" Daisy saw William extend his weapon and catch Sebastian in the wrist. Sebastian released her hand like William had before, and Daisy stumbled back.

"I'm sorry, but I have specific orders from my master to uphold." Sebastian smirked in a way that made Daisy go cold. William jumped down and landed in front of her, straightening his glasses.

"Vermin like you should not be anywhere near her." Daisy felt a little pleased at the fact that William cared so much, but then felt guilty because she was pleased that William felt that vermin should not be near her, as if Sebastian truly was as low as to be called vermin.

"Oh? And you are not vermin as well? And in fact, she is nothing more than a human peasant, the daughter of a barmaid. She is just as low as one such as I." The butler's smirk grew wider.

William attacked Sebastian so fast that she barely even saw him move. Sebastian matched him at first, but soon relied more on his evasive and sneaky skills to avoid William's powerful attacks.

_***time jump back to the present***_

"Sebastian's losing." Daisy jumped, startled. She had not heard the young lord approach. "That is not good." Daisy turned to see him loading a pistol. She paled even more. _If he shoots William while he's not looking, then he won't be able to dodge, and he'll die!_ **(Daisy is unaware that a bullet wouldn't kill William)**

"No, wait, you musn't-" Daisy rushed forward, only to find herself at gunpoint.

"What, did you think I was going to shoot the reaper? That would barely affect him. No," he grinned, "My plan is quite different." He looked over at William and Sebastian. "Oi, Spears! Do you know what happens to flowers when they are shot with guns?" William turned, saw Daisy and Ciel, and looked shocked. Sebastian merely smiled, ceasing his attack. "They get holes in them, and holes are not good for flowers." Ciel smiled cruely. "Now, if you will allow Sebastian, the girl, the prisoner, and I to leave, we will not harm her. Unless, of course the Queen says otherwise, but that is doubtful. She _must _have an audience with the Queen, you know. So we can get the murderer locked up." Daisy didn't think that was necessarily true, but when you're held at gunpoint you don't protest aloud much. "Daisy wants to see the murderer jailed, right?" At hearing nothing from her, Ciel turned to face her. "_Right_?"

"S-sure." Daisy managed, weak with fear.

"Well, then, we'll be going." Ciel put the gun behind her head. Daisy got the hint and started walking. As she walked past William, she noticed he was furious, and gritting his teeth. She gave him a weak smile before being ushered away.

Once she and Ciel were in the carriage, Sebastian went to fetch the murderer and he put him in a luggage compartment. Ciel kept the gun pointed at her face until they had driven away from the manor. Then he put it down and sighed. She was sitting across from him, thank goodness, because the carriage was rather small.

"That was unexpected. I never thought he'd be so much stronger than Sebastian. It wasn't by much, true, but it was more than I thought. I was hoping Sebastian could kill him, but oh well." Noticing Daisy stiffen at that remark, Ciel grinned and leaned in closer. "What? Have you taken a fancy to him? Or has he taken a fancy to you? That would explain him losing his temper. Unfortunately, there's no future for you two star-crossed lovers, because he's a shinigami." Seeing her confusion, he explained; "Shinigami are the ones who collect the souls of the dying and deceased. William T. Spears and Grelle Suttcliff are shinigami. All the ones that I've met have yellow-green eyes and wear glasses, on account of their poor eyesight. They each carry a death scythe, unique for each person. Grelle's was that thing called a chainsaw, and you've seen Will's."

"So the lawnmower was a death scythe.." Daisy pondered aloud.

"What are you talking about?" Ciel looked confused. **(Note: This story takes place sometime before the Campania arc in the manga, the one with the Bizarre Dolls and Undertaker and the ship and so on)**

"Ah, nothing." Daisy muttered. Ciel frowned, but continued with his explanation.

"To collect the souls, the shinigami take a look at one's Cinematic Record and snip it in the place where the person is supposed to die. This "Cinematic Record" contains one's whole life, and I think that that's why some people say that your life flashes before your eyes before you die." Daisy connected the dots, realizing that's what the film coming from her Grandfather's chest was. "I think that's everything. Now, why don't you tell me how you met the shinigami?" _Uh oh, back to this again._

"I swore I wouldn't tell anyone." Daisy gulped, waiting for him to get angry. He did look frustrated, but not nearly as angry as before.

"At least you've given me a reason." He sighed. "That will have to do, I see there's no changing your mind. And threatening to kill you won't help, I've already done that. You're very stubborn." He said the last bit accusingly, like the child he was. Daisy smiled.

"My mother says- I mean, said, so." Her smile melted away as she thought of her mother, dead in her bed at their house. Ciel noticed and frowned.

"After the Queen meets with you, and if she gives you permission, you can go home." Daisy brightened.

"Truly?" Daisy was happy. Then she grew a little confused. He was acting much nicer now than he had been earlier. "If you don't mind me asking, sir," She paused. "You are acting much nicer now than you were earlier. I hope it is not presumptuous of me to ask why?"

"It is presumptuous of you," Daisy flushed. "But I'll answer anyway. Part of the whole gun-at-your-head thing with William was acting. I would've shot you if William preceded to kill Sebastian, knowing that William wouldn't be able to kill me because Sebastian would find some way to protect me, even if he was dead. It's part of the contract." This last part confused Daisy greatly, but she did not interrupt. "And it's become clear to me that no matter how much I threaten you, you will not break your oath and reveal how this all happened." He sighed.

Then, the carriage stopped, and Sebastian opened the door and held out his hand.

It was time to visit the Queen.

. . . . . . . .

**What do you think? Sorry if the chapter is a little shorter than usual. My powernaps happen to take up more of my time than I would've thought...**

**I'll start typing chapter six soon!**

**~Rabbit**

**P.S. If you want me to start posting my other fanfics, let me know. If you think they would distract my _Spearing Daisies _updates, then tell me so. I look forward to hearing from you all!**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Audience With The Queen

**An extremely grateful thanks to Paxloria! Thank you thank you thank you!**

**Sorry for the late update, this chapter was really hard to write...**

**I think that I've been spelling Grelle's last name wrong this ENTIRE TIME, ugh. I do believe that it's Sutcliff and not Suttcliff. The latter is what I've been previously using. I'll try to keep the names straight. = _ **=

**And I put an asterisk (*) next to Mey-Rin's guns in the previous chapter for a reason, I just forgot to mention why. Forgetful me is forgetful. Anyway, they were pretty much whatever guns she had during the attack on the manor during the circus arc. They don't have a specific name, do they? Forgive me for forgetting and for being ignorant on most knowledge related to guns! m(_ _)m**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**Except my slippers and bathrobe.**

**And Daisy. I own her, too.**

**And now, the moment you've all been waiting for...**

***drumroll***

**The Audience With the Queen!**

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_Chapter 6 - The Audience With the Queen_

Daisy POV

_ What a beautiful palace. _Daisy followed Ciel and Sebastian down the hall. They were met by a man with large sunglasses.

"I am to guide you to the Queen's reception room, Lord Phantomhive. And who is this?" He had noticed Daisy.

"The last living person, other than myself, who knows that the culprit is guilty."

"And why would you bring this person?"

"I intend only to tell the Queen such things, not her servants." Ciel smirked.

"Very well. But for secruity's sake, I shall ask her to wait here until she is sent for."

"Okay." Daisy murmured and stepped out to the side. Ciel and Sebastian followed the man.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ciel POV

They left the girl in the hall, and Sebastian and Ciel followed John Brown a ways.

"Sebastian, go get _it_." Ciel murmured, quieter than even John Brown could here. Ciel did not turn to see Sebastian leave; he knew his demon ears had heard the command and went to obey.

Ciel continued following until they reached the Queen's private office, where she was waiting to see his report. John opened the office door and bowed.

"Ciel, my boy!" The Queen ignored Brown and smiled at Ciel. Ciel flushed as he knelt. He had told her not to call him 'boy', but she never listened to him. "Rise. How did it go?" Her tone grew more serious.

"We caught the culprit. I have brought him for you, your Majesty." Ciel couldn't wait to surprise her. He stood, keeping his face expressionless.

"You know I don't deal with common murderers." She frowned.

"There's something different about this one. I thought you might want to learn of it. Sebastian," Ciel beckoned. Sebastian emerged from the shadows. Judging from the lack of emotion on the Queen's face, and the dismay on John Brown's face, neither had seen him come in. Sebastian dumped the man he had slung over his shoulder on the ground unceremoniously. "May I present Baron Ryan Harbourd*****." Ciel smirked.

"Baron." The Queen looked dismayed. "Why has the Harbourd family stooped as low as to murder commonfolk like this?"

"It's all because of that damn kid!" The Baron spat in Ciel's direction as well as he could, all trussed up on the ground and such. He was handsome, with fair golden locks that fell to his shoulders and green eyes. He was bruised, of course, but that didn't diminish his handsome qualities by much.

"Why?" Ciel could almost feel the suspicion the Queen was begininning to feel (directed at both Ciel and the Baron, of course).

"I felt no malice towards him at first, even though he arrived late at Angie's funeral. Then I encountered a man with her coat, and when I asked him about it, he said that she died because of Ciel Phantomhive, and someone called "Sebas-chan". Of course I had to, erm, _persuade_, we'll say, him to tell me this, but that is of no import******. I departed with the intent to kill the earl and his co-murderer, but no, that wouldn't be enough. I payed a mobster to tell me all about Ciel, and I learned that the Phantomhives worked in the Underworld, doing work for the Queen. I figured he would come out of hiding to arrest me if I murdered those girls, and then I could have my revenge and torture him to death! I hadn't counted on his servant to come, along with the red man again. That girl running away was a distraction from my purpose, too." Ciel frowned. _This was all because someone who secretly admired my Aunt, Madame Red, encountered Grelle later? How long will that day haunt me?_

"Get rid of this man. He is not fit to be a Baron anymore. I don't really care how it happens, as long as it can get covered up by you." The Queen sighed. "And what was that at the end about some girl that ran? She could be a problem as far as covering up the death could be." Ciel got kind of worried. I mean, sure, he had put a gun up to her head earlier, but he knew he probably wouldn't have had to kill her. He remembered how happy she was after he told her she could go home, and he fidgeted nervously.

"I brought her with me, your Majesty. She is currently waiting in the hall. Shall I send Sebastian to fetch her?"

"Fine." The Queen waved her hand. "You are dismissed. Send her in when she has been fetched. You may leave and dispose of the murderer, I'll take care of sending the girl home. Remember what I said about covering it up." Ciel bowed, feeling slightly better hearing that the Queen intended to send Daisy home. Then he realized the Queen could be sending her home alive or dead, and went back to feeling nervous. He displayed none of this on his face.

He and Sebastian left the room.

"Lead Daisy to the Queen's office and then meet me at the carriage." Ciel did not want to face Daisy now.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian knelt briefly, then walked in a different direction than Ciel.

. . . . . . . . . .

Daisy POV

A little while after Ciel and Sebastian had departed, Daisy's legs were tired from standing. She was considering sitting down, but did not know if that was allowed.

"Oh, what do we have here? Is the fair maiden lost? And do you happen to have any food on you?" Daisy turned to see two men walking toward her. The one who had spoken had long white hair and a white uniform on. He was slender, and had a sword at his belt. He seemed rather relaxed, and was licking his lips.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any food." Daisy looked curiously at the two. The other man also had white hair, but his hair was short, and he was taller and more thickly built. He, too, was wearing a white uniform and had a sword at his belt. "And I'm not lost. I was told to wait here until someone came to fetch me."

"Aww, why is it that no one has any food around here? You don't even have a cream puff?" The shorter one pouted.

"Grey. Leave her be. She doesn't have any food." The taller one said quietly.

"She's rather pretty." The short one, Grey, leaned closer to her. She involuntarily leaned back a little. "What's your name, wench?"

"Daisy Evenfall." She tried not to take offense at being called a wench, but wasn't doing very well. "What's your name?"

"Forgive me for not introducing myself, Flower! I am Charles Grey, and this is Charles Phipps. We are known as the Double Charles." They both bowed.

"I-is that so? No need to bow to someone like me." She giggled nervously.

They rose, Charles Grey smiling and Charles Phipps expressionless.

"What brings you to the palace, Flower?"

"Lord Phantomhive brought me." Daisy paled, seeing Grey's expression darken.

"That brat is so annoying! Thinks he's so important because the Queen likes him. I'd like to knock him down a peg or two, though that could be hard since he's already so small." Grey chuckled darkly.

Daisy was going to defend the earl, but she couldn't really think of anything nice to say. She opened her mouth, but then closed it again.

"Grey, that's enough. You're frightening her." Phipps placed a hand on Grey's shoulder.

"Oh? My apologies." Grey bowed again, kissing her hand. When he rose, a friendly smile was on his face again. "I haven't heard of the Evenfall house. What country are you from? It isn't Germany*******, is it? What trade do you specialize in? Are you equivalent to a baroness, or lady, or marquess, or something else?" He bombarded her with questions.

"Um..." Seeing she would get no help from Charles Phipps, she settled on telling them the truth. "Well, actually-" She began, but broke off as she saw Sebastian coming down the hall rather quickly. "Ah! Mr. Michaelis!" She turned, a hesitantly respectful expression on her face. She remembered how he had fought William. She wasn't sure if he was to be considered an enemy or not, seing as he was Ciel's companion. Then again, Ciel had pointed a gun at her head. But he had said he wouldn't have shot her that quickly.. _Things are never just black or white. There's always grey in between the two. _She gave up on figuring it out, and just settled for being grateful that he was here to save her from Grey's questions.

"Tch. Damn. Farewell then, Flower. I'll leave you to _him_." Daisy heard the scorn in his voice, and turned to see him scowling. He and Phipps (who had still remained expressionless, curiously enough) turned away and left. Daisy could still hear Grey whining about not having anything to eat.

"And who might they have been, my lady?" Sebastian approached Daisy quietly.

"Charles Phipps was the tall, quiet one, and Charles Grey was the one who asked a lot of questions. They are people who assist the Queen, I think." Daisy spoke thoughtfully.

"Speaking of the Queen, she is ready to see you now. If you would come this way?" Daisy nodded, and Sebastian led her to a nice room that she guessed was an office. "Now, when you go in, curtsy and be respectful. Do not speak rudely or interrupt her Majesty. Understood?" He leaned in like Grey had, though a stern look was on Sebastian's face.

"Yes, sir." She fidgeted nervously, not meeting his eyes. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look in his eyes. She froze.

"Speak only when spoken to. Do not yell or weep. Do not speak of Grelle Sutcliff, William T. Spears, or my special powers. Do not stare or make rude gestures, and do not rudely avoid eye contact. Understand?"

"Yes, sir," she whispered. He let her go.

"Then, farewell." He walked away. She watched him a moment, shaken by his rough treatment. She snapped out of it and took a deep breath. Putting a smile on her face, she knocked on the door.

"Enter." Daisy opened the door. She saw a beautiful older woman standing there. She curtsied, hoping this was the queen.

"Rise, child." Daisy did, eyes downcast. Then she remembered about what Sebastian had said about eye contact, and she looked up again nervously. "Come, sit." The Queen gestured to a pretty chair in front of a desk. The Queen herself sat behind the desk. Daisy gratefully sat, her legs achy from standing for so long.

The Queen watched her a moment before speaking again. "Describe the murderer for me." _That was blunt and to the point. I didn't expect that of a Queen, but what would I know of such things?_

"Well, ma'am, I didn't really study him that much, because he was trying to kill me, you know, but I know he was male. He was also kind of skinny, and he was blonde. His eyes- his eyes were horrible and cruel, and bright green. He wore poor clothes, but I had never seen him before, I'm sure." Daisy paused. _Did I include enough "ma'am"s in there? I don't think I did..._

"Is that all?"

"Yes ma'am, I think so. I don't know who he is, sorry." Daisy matched the Queen's uncomfortable stare, feeling bold. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't stare so. It makes me uncomfortable." Daisy started to feel nervous about speaking out. "Ma'am." She added at the end, to make it more polite. She looked at the ground, anticipating punishment.

"I apologize, Miss-?"

"Evenfall, Daisy Evenfall." Daisy looked up, startled that the Queen was _apologizing. _Queens don't apologize. That's a rule.

"I apologize, Miss Daisy. I have to be cautious, because this murderer is somewhat special, you could say. Will you do something for me?"

"Anything, ma'am." Daisy paused, thinking. "Well, almost anything. I won't kill anyone."

"Here's a girl who can think!" The Queen smiled. "But really, if I command you to do something, you have to do it."

"Or run away. Or die." Daisy said.

"You wouldn't get very far running." The Queen paused, looking serious. "Now, I need you to never tell anyone the murderer was blonde haired and green eyed. Never again."

"You want me to lie?" Daisy's mouth went dry.

"Precisely. Now, describe the murderer to me."

Daisy thought before answering. "He had brown eyes and brown hair."

"Good girl." The Queen smiled at her. "That will be all. John, escort Miss Daisy out and get her a carriage home." The man with dark glasses from earlier stepped out from the shadows. Daisy jumped. She forgot he was there.

"Thank you, but a carriage will not be necessary. The neighbors would not understand." She smiled, imagining Billy and Sue and their three kids gaping at Daisy coming out of a carriage.

"Oh, that's right. Will you be able to make it home on your own, then?"

"Yes, I believe so." She said it with confidence, but inwardly she doubted she would get home before dinner. She didn't really know where her home was from the palace, and she was probably going to get lost and have to ask a police officer the way.

"Very well. John, escort her outside. Make sure no harm comes to her." John nodded and led her away. Before leaving the room, she curtseyed to the Queen.

John escorted her in silence all the way out of the building, where he left her. "Thank you!" She called.

She was about to just start wandering around when she saw a familiar figure waiting for her.

William T. Spears.

She didn't know why, but she ran to him, tackling him in a hug. He stumbled back, but didn't fall.

"I- I've had a long day." Daisy whispered, trying not to cry from all the stress that suddenly overwhelmed her when she saw him. Guns, fights, Queens, death, it was all too much. She had tried to handle it and keep it bottled up before, but now her world felt like it was crashing down around her. Daisy had the distinct feeling that she was getting in over her head, like she was digging her own grave.

William paused a moment, then patted her back.

"I'll take you home, alright?" His voice was quiet. Daisy disengaged. "I'll carry you on my back, if you don't mind." Daisy nodded. He squatted down and she climbed on, piggyback style. He jumped up on top of a building, and he ran on rooftops rapidly until they reached her home. They entered through the front door. The smell of death and rotting flesh that was leaking out from her mother's bedroom was almost too much for Daisy. She stepped back, her hand pressed to her face to keep herself from vomiting. Apparently the police hadn't discovered her mother yet. She ran outside and grabbed some herbs and plants that were growing in between the cobblestones in the road. She placed them outside her mother's door, disguising the smell partly. She led William past the bedroom to the kitchen, where you almost couldn't smell it. She sat at the table, putting her head in her hands.

"Have you properly cried yet?"

"What?" She looked up, eyes red and puffy from the threat of tears.

"I read in a book somewhere that in order to get over grief, you have to have a good cry about it." William looked away for a moment.

Daisy suddenly began to weep. Choked, raspy sobs came from her throat. She found herself in William's arms as he held her, awkwardly at first but then more comforting.

Eventually she fell asleep. She did not feel William carry her into her bedroom and tuck her in, and she did not hear him leave.

She slept so soundly that she didn't hear him when he came back with more spices and flowers for the smell, either.

. . . . . . . . . .

**How did you like the chapter?**

**And don't worry, I remembered to explain stuff this time.**

***Baron Ryan Harbourd is my OC. I don't think there was ever a Baron-family in England with the last name "Harbourd", and if there was, please let me know. I intended no disrespect, Mr./Ms. Harbourd(if you exist).**

****import- importance. Also, by persuade, you can draw your own conclusions as to what Ryan had to do to get Grelle tell him. I don't feel like telling. :P**

***** I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GERMANY. I'm part German myself, mmkay? I only included this part because when Grey kills a guy in the murder mystery manor arc, he mentions that Germany won't catch up to England for another ten years, and he looks like he hates either the guy or the guy and Germans in general.**

**Gee, this chapter took forever to write. I hope nobody went out of character. I think the moment between Daisy and Will, where his cold demeanor softened and he made sure she was okay, was a nice touch.**

**I also have a question. Should Grelle and Daisy become friends eventually, or should they remain "enemies", as it seems to be now? Vote on my userlookup, there's a link to the poll at the top. Note that the poll is just to influence my eventual decision, it's not definite.**

**Love you all!**

**~Rabbit**


	7. Chapter 7 - Laugh At Me

**I had the hardest time figuring out how this chapter was gonna go. ASDFJKL;ALKDJFLKD *bangs head on keyboard in frustration***

**Rawr, braces suck. They cut my lips, and now my lips are all swollen and crap. It's awful. My 'S's are all like 'hisssss'**

**I own nothing. Really. I totally wish I owned Sebastian Michaelis, though. HE IS SEXY AS HE- *cough cough* Moving on...**

**I do own Daisy; she's my brain-spawn.**

**You all are sooooo AWESOME. I could never write this without your support, reviews, and suggestions. Keep being amazing! *thumbs-up***

**~Rabbit**

**P.S. If people are acting out of character, tell meh. I wanna know.**

. . . . . . . . . .

Ciel POV

"I wonder if the Evenfall girl ever made it home." Ciel thought aloud, walking through town with Sebastian at his heels.

"She did, sir."

"How do you know?" It was a foolish question to ask; Sebastian never lied. Ciel was curious anyway, though.

"She's standing over there." Sebastian gestured. Ciel looked, and saw her staring up at Undertaker's shop, a look of overwhelmed-ness on her face. She was wearing a modest black dress and black high heels. Black; the color (in this case) of mourning.

"What the bloody hell is she doing there?!" Ciel, without thinking, he began walking in that direction. She turned, hearing his quick footsteps and the "tp tp tp" of his cane hitting the cobblestones.

"Ah-" She had a mixed expression of happiness and caution, eying Ciel and Sebastian warily, with a hesitant smile on her face. "Earl Phantomhive. Mr. Michaelis. Good day."

"What are you doing here?" Ciel reached where she stood and looked up at her. It made him angry that he had to look up while Sebastian only had to look down a little.

"Good day, Miss." Sebastian bowed, trying to cover Ciel's lack of manners. Daisy inclined her head in his direction.

"Well, the police said that my mother was being taken to an undertaker to be fixed up before the funeral, and I heard that he took care of Grandfather's body as well, so I thought I'd come thank him..." She trailed off, glancing up at the sign that hung above the door, and then at the coffins lining the walls outside.

"Having second thoughts?" Ciel made an impulsive decision. It's not like he had much important stuff (other than paperwork) to do today. "We'll accompany you inside, if you would like to go in."

"I-I would appreciate that, thank you." She knocked on the door hesitantly. No one said to come in, so Ciel impatiently opened the door. Sebastian sighed at his master's lack of manners (once again).

"Ah, has the Earl~ finally come to try out one of my specially made coffins?" Daisy jumped. Ciel just rolled his eyes as Undertaker emerged from a coffin.

"No."

"Then why are you here, hmmm~?" His spindly fingers tapped on a coffin.

"Um, I just wanted to thank you, Mr. Undertaker, sir, for preparing the bodies of my mother and grandfather. I'm Daisy Evenfall. Nice to meet you." She held out a hand. Undertaker sat there in shock for a moment, and then burst into laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Earl, you are too kind to me!" He beat on the coffin with his fist, laughing his head off. Daisy had paled, and seemed embarrassed. She was about to put her hand down when Undertaker abruptly stopped laughing and shook her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Pretty." He said solemnly, then released her hand and started giggling. Poor Daisy looked confused. "So~ sorry, Pretty. I have never heard someone thank me~ (Me, of all people!) in such a heartfelt and serious~" He chortled. "~way. What a nice girl you are. Earl, you must be giving me a present, bringing Pretty to see me~!" He giggled a little more. Ciel guessed that "Pretty" was Daisy's new nickname.

"That's not it at all." Ciel frowned.

"Well, Pretty, would you like to see your Mother~?"

"Yes, please." She responded immediately. Undertaker led the trio into a back room, where a body was laying under a blanket.

"You're lucky, I just finished an hour ago." Undertaker beckoned Daisy closer. "Come, come~!" He lifted the sheet off with a whirl.

"Mother." Daisy whispered under her breath. The woman was relatively pretty. Her eyes were closed and she was wearing a long white dress with long sleeves. She also had a choker with a metal flower on it. Her hair was in a bun, and it was blonde with a smattering of grey.

Ciel noticed that tears had filled her eyes. He didn't know whether to distract her or leave her to her sorrow. Luckily, he didn't have to choose. Undertaker chose for him.

"What did you tell the policemen, Pretty?"

"I told them that I had come home late and found her dead. I told them I never saw who did it. I said that I had fainted and when I awoke I hurried to the station, and there I was." She paused. "I had to clean up the flowers he left, too, so they wouldn't get suspicious. After the flowers were gone, the smell-" Daisy broke off.

Ciel wasn't sure what she was talking about when she said that someone left flowers, but he didn't ask. He was growing bored. "That's all very well. You didn't mention the actual murderer, did you?"

"No."

"Good. We've already taken care of him."

"Ah, that's right~ Earl, will you need me to prepare his body~?" Undertaker grinned.

"No, we've made it look like suicide. It's believable since, conveniently enough, he has been in a 'mood' since Madame Red died. We left him in his bed yesterday, gun in hand." Ciel had personally shot the murderer, not enjoying it but feeling like it was his duty somehow. Daisy seemed confused, but she didn't say anything on the subject.

"Um, well, thank you for everything." She curtsyed and began to leave.

"Come again, Pretty~!" Undertaker called after her. She turned and waved before exiting the building. "So, Earl, what brought you here?"

"Nothing. Come, Sebastian." With that, Ciel left.

. . . . . . . . . .

Daisy POV

"I must find a job, I must find a job." Daisy worked hard to forget her mother's peaceful body lying on that table. It made her sad. The funeral was tomorrow, she could cry then, but not now. Now was the time for working.

Suddenly, Daisy had an idea. Her mother was dead so her mother's job was open, and Daisy could apply for it. Daisy felt awful for having this idea, but she decided to go with it anyway.

When she arrived at the pub her mother worked at, the bar man noticed her and pulled her aside.

"Blimey, Irene's wench 'as grown up a bit. What can I do for yeh?" He gave her a toothy grin.

"My- my mother is dead. I thought I'd come inform you." Daisy began. She saw the man frown.

"Dead, eh? That's too bad. Sorry for yer loss." He paused. "I 'ate to say it, but we could use a new barmaid, if you'd like to apply for teh job."

"Well, I guess so." Daisy cheered silently because she wouldn't look like a vulture swooping in on a new job since her mom was dead. She pretended to think it over. "Yes, actually, I'd appreciate it."

"Well, when can yeh start?"

"I could start learning things today, but I'd have to ask for tomorrow off since that's when her funeral will be held."

"Alright, deal." The bar man, whom Daisy would learn was named Freddie, started teaching her how to be a barmaid.

. . . . . . . . . .

Mystery POV

"She is not right. She should not be alive. Her father... Her father was a halfbreed."

"If her father was a halfbreed, then his daughter would be 3/4 human, correct?"

"Yes."

"How is it that her father managed to live long enough to produce offspring?"

"We think he was hiding in France, and we chased him out of there. We lost his trail, but picked it up and came to England, but now we've lost him again."

"At least we have his kid. We could use her as a hostage or something, and then kill them both."

"The grandfather has died of natural causes, and we influenced that English baron into killing the mother. He was supposed to kill the girl, too, but a demon and his master interfered. The shinigami have gotten involved, as well."

"This'll be quite difficult."

"Yes. _That _quality in her blood makes it so that it's hard to find her, and it's hard to figure out what she'll do."

"Well, we'll succeed. We always do."

"Yes. We always do."

. . . . . . . . . .

**Ooh, who were those two who conversed at the end? Are they out to get our heroine? (the woman, not the drug :P)**

**All shall be revealed in the next chapter!**

**~Rabbit**

**P.S. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I wanted to get it updated before the weekend was over, so I splashed things onto a page and posted. **


	8. Chapter 8 - The Voices Said Fire

**Yosh! Here we go! Chapter 8 is here!**

**Banzai!**

. . . . . . . . . .

William POV

"Her mother's funeral was yesterday, it seems." Will thought aloud, sitting at his desk.

"Oi, Will-sempai, thinking of Punkin' again?" Ronald turned his swivel chair at his desk to face William.

"No." William felt a slight flushing going to his cheeks. What was wrong with him?

"Neh, speaking of which, remember how she defied the records a while back?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, I remember."

"Makes ya wonder, doesn't it? She was there when her grandad died, even though the file said he'd die alone. She either changed the file by going there, or is counted as "nothing" in the files."

"Nothing, huh?" William pondered it a moment. "Do you recall exactly what the file said?"

"I think it was something like, 'No human will be present at time of death'." Ronald responded.

"Then...she couldn't be a demon?"

"Nah, her soul looked human. How's she doin', anyway? Her family is droppin' like flies around her."

"She'll be alright; she's strong." William muttered unknowingly. William paused, thinking, and started getting frustrated. "What does it all mean?"

. . . . . . . . . .

Mystery POV

"An informant of mine claims that she works at a pub called the 'Sandy Tavern'."

"Oh? Will she be at work today?"

"I'm not sure on that one."

"Well, I'm not quite ready to engage in actual combat yet. She may be 3/4 human, but that 1/4 came from someone extremely powerful."

"Even more powerful than you?"

"Unfortunately."

"Could she defeat you?"

A pause.

"That is unknown."

"How could she be that powerful? Her power hasn't awoken yet."

"I'm not going to be the trigger."

"Do you have a plan?"

"I always have a plan."

. . . . . . . . . .

William POV

"I've been assigned to work in London again." William noted. A number of people were going to die. He grabbed his death scythe.

Maybe he'd stop and check on Daisy afterwards.

. . . . . . . . . .

Daisy POV

"Welcome to the Sandy Tavern, how can I help you?" Daisy smiled. She had been told to greet every customer verbally when they walked in.

Her new job was going well. Greet the customers, serve them drinks and food when they ordered it, and if they harassed you too much you just slap them and go to the manager's office.

Her mother's funeral had been even shorter than her grandfather's, seeing as the only people there were the barman from the Sandy Tavern, a barmaid from there, too (whom Daisy would learn the name of later), and Daisy herself.

She had returned to work an hour after the funeral. She hated being in the house all by herself. The manager had gotten a barmaid to help her, and she learned quickly.

"A tankard of your cheapest ale." An already drunk man slapped a few coins on the table. Daisy went and got some, poured it and handed it to him. "I wanted to tell you somethin'," he said in a slurred voice. "Ya know, before you die. But the voices," He took a deep drink. "The voices in my head, see," He tapped his head. "They say to get on with it."

"Sir?" Daisy was scared. There was something about what he said that frightened her.

He took a cigarette right from the mouth of the man smoking near him, and threw it at the wooden walls.

"Sir, that's unsafe, the building could catch fire!"

"That's the point." He said, grabbing her wrist in an iron grip.

Daisy saw the fire that had started from the corner of her eye. She tried to pull away from the insane man, but he refused to let go. "Get out of the building! Fire! There's a fire!" Daisy screamed. People looked confused at first, then one person saw.

"Get out!" He yelled, and ran for the door. The fire roared up unnaturally and started consuming the entire wall and the ceiling. The whole building was wooden, so it did not take long for the fire to spread.

Everyone was suddenly surging for the doors, scrambling to get out. A blazing wooden beam suddenly fell from the ceiling and crushed people near the doorway, blocking it. People were screaming. A few were crying for their mothers.

Daisy knew she had to get out. She grabbed an abandoned tankard on the counter and smashed it on the crazy man's hand. He yelled and loosened his grip. She ran for a window, still holding the tankard, him chasing her. She slammed it through the window, breaking it. As she started to climb through, the man tackled her and tried to pull her back in the building.

"Stop! Why are you doing this?!" She screamed.

"The voices in my head told me to." He smiled crazily.

She kicked at him desperately and jumped out the broken window, shards of glass digging into her skin and getting stuck. She rolled on the ground, then picked herself up and ran a few yards from the building.

She turned back and stopped running. People were trying to climb out the window. She saw the man reach his hand out for her, as if she was his final goal.

Then the roof collapsed. She fell to her knees, staring in horror at what had been a tavern full of happy, drunk and soon-to-be-drunk people. Now it was just a burning building containing the dead and dying. She felt sick.

She remembered what the crazy man had said. 'The voices told me to do it.'

Had it just been her imagination, or had there been flecks of gold in his eyes?

. . . . . . . . . .

William POV

William was in the middle of collecting souls when he saw the blonde girl fleeing the building. "Daisy Evenfall?"

There was no file for her today. William felt a little relieved that she wouldn't die yet.

"Unless she doesn't show up in the files..." William frowned. "But no, she's a human." He thought for a moment, then threw his hands in the air. "Gah! This doesn't make sense."

"Help me!" Cried one man with a fuzzy beard. He was about to die of...

William checked the file. "Roof collapsing?!" He could probably survive that, but he'd be injured. He didn't want to have to deal with that, so he ran out, busting a hole in the wall. The roof collapsed about a minute after he got out. He thrust his death scythe in the building, extending it so it could get the film reels that fluttered all over. "Too many souls." He sighed. He did not want overtime, so he'd better do this quickly.

He'd check on Daisy afterwards. She wouldn't die today.

He hoped.

. . . . . . . . . .

Mystery POV

"We failed!" Came the snarl.

"She's injured and weak, and still hasn't awoken her powers yet." The other voice consoled.

"But that _Shinigami _is with her."

"We can distract him and make a move."

"Oi, you said I'd get a reward!" A spirit approached.

"Oh, right, you. You don't get a reward. You failed." He waved a finger to the left. The spirit screamed and was sucked out of the realm.

"Go sit in your soul-box with your film reel." One sneered.

"Forget him, he was completely useless. We need a new plan."

"A direct approach?"

"I hate to say it, but that may be just what we need. This attempt on her life failed. We just have to get better."

"Shall I send someone to go play with her, or go myself?"

"Hmm.."

. . . . . . . . . .

Daisy POV

She retched. She could smell the burning flesh from here.

"Miss Evenfall?" She heard William approaching her from behind. She quickly wiped her mouth.

"Did anyone survive?" She turned, searching his face with a desperate look. He turned his face away.

"You were the only one."

"But there was a man who made it out the door, wasn't there?" She started trembling.

"He had a heart attack." He showed her a file. It had the man's picture on it. She looked down, searching the page until she found "Died of a heart attack." It had the date next to it. She felt sick again but kept herself from throwing up.

"Why does everyone I meet keep dying?" She whispered. "We have to protect the Queen- and Ciel, we have to keep them from dying!" She clutched the front of his suit jacket, looking up at him desperately. "You have to live, too! Promise me!"

"I'll be fine." He said soothingly. He pried her hands from his jacket. "I need to take you home, okay? Relax."

"Yes...yes, that'll be good. There's too much..." She looked at the burning building. The police had arrived, and were calling for a fire brigade. William turned her face away from the sight.

"Tomorrow I'll come pick you up and we'll go do something to take your mind off of this, okay?" She nodded. William mentally slapped himself at his impulsive move. There was no way he could take off work tomorrow.

Unless...

***time jump to next day***

William knocked on Daisy's door, straightening his glasses nervously.

"Hi, Wil- Mr. Spears." Daisy smiled, opening the door. "It's really nice that you would take the day off for me. I hope you didn't have any trouble?"

"None at all," he lied. In fact, it had taken a great deal of convincing and bribing to get Ronald to take both William's and his own shift today.

"Well, what would you like to do today?" She smiled sweetly.

"Ah-" Will hadn't actually thought this far.

Sensing his uncertainty, Daisy spoke up. "I have an idea! Come on, I want to show you something." Daisy grabbed his hand and pulled him through the hous, then out a back door. They walked for a little, until William saw a little garden. "When I was little, I didn't live in London. Father and Mother and I lived in a small town, and there were always lots of flowers all around. Father loved to garden, so it was like paradise to him. Mother wasn't as angry back then, too.

"One night, Father had to leave, and he told me that he'd miss me. I told him I'd grow a garden for him and that when he came back, he could see it and be proud of me." She smiled wistfully. "Father left, and then the next morning Mother and I left, too. I don't remember why, but we had to burn the house down.

"When we came to London, Mother said I was never to mention Father ever again. I didn't, but I planted a garden anyway, just in case he found us in London." A tear rolled down her cheek. "The naïveté of a child, right? But now is not the time for sorrow!" She wiped away the year and grinned up at William. "I've noticed I have a bad habit of breaking windows. Both times running from people who tried to kill me; once at my house and once at the tavern." She said thoughtfully.

"There was that one time I broke a window at your house with my death scythe." William said, mock-solemnly, pushing up his glasses with his death scythe.

"At least at Ciel's place you didn't break the window!" She gave him a playful shove. "You walked in like a perfect gentleman."

"Gentlemen enter buildings through windows?"

She laughed. "No, silly, but entering a window by opening it is better than breaking it."

"I don't know, breaking windows can be quite enjoyable." He teased, the corners of his mouth twitching up. She laughed again, the tragedy of the previous day forgotten, if only for the moment.

. . . . . . . . . .

Mystery POV

He was perched on the steeple of a church in London, all the way at the top, cloak flapping in the wind. His sharp golden eyes scanned the ground below, searching.

Then he spotted her. He grinned wickedly.

"Found you~!"

. . . . . . . . . .

**I thought Daisy needed a break from death, even if it was only for a moment. Grant her the privilege of a few minutes of peace, neh?" :p**

**Ooh, someone is in London, and they found her! What will they do?**

**See you next time!**

**~Rabbit**


	9. Chapter 9 - Golden Blood

**I'm so sorry that this chapter's a little short. I had some free time and wanted to get it up quickly.**

**Did you know that in the Japanese-voiced anime, Ciel's voice is the same actor who did Haruhi Fujioka's voice in Ouran High School Host Club?**

**You just realized it too, didn't you? (I checked Wikipedia. I'm absolutely certain.)**

**I also saw the first episode of K on Hulu the other day, and I kinda like it. Kuroh reminds me of young Sebastian with a ponytail and sword. I heard that they had the same voice actor, too, though whether that's true or not I can't say...**

**Japanese anime with subtitles for the win! Woot!**

**Enough chitchat.**

**Here's chapter nine.**

. . . . . . . . . .

William POV

William sensed the being before he saw it.

"Look out!" He pulled Daisy out of the way as a whip-like golden tendril slashed the ground where she had been moments before.

"Kya!" She shrieked.

"Damn, I missed."

A figure streaked to the ground and landed in a crouch, then stood. There was an indent in the ground from where his feet hit. He was tall, and he was wearing white dress pants and shoes. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and he had large, white, feathery wings. He also wore a necklace with a topaz gemstone set in the pendant. His hair was long and black, and his irises were a shining gold. He had a wicked grin on his face.

"Who are you, angel?" William asked with hostility in his voice. Daisy looked up in wonder and fear.

"I'm Abidan*. I've been sent to kill you." He grinned, then lunged at the pair, golden whip snaking out to strike them. William pushed Daisy away once again, and the whip coiled around his ankle and pulled him flat on his back. He extended his death scythe and it narrowly missed the angel's face (he leaned away).

"Why are you going to kill me?" William growled from his position on the ground.

"Who said I was after you?" Abidan smiled crazily. "But, since you could be a nuisance in the future.." He raised his open palm, an orb of golden light starting to form.

Then he was suddenly gone, having been tackled faster than William could have seen.

. . . . . . . . . .

Daisy POV

_ It hurts. My back- I've ripped my back and it's heavy, yet light at the same time. I feel the blood dripping down my back from where it tore through._

Daisy had Abidan pinned to the ground, her hands wrapped around his throat. She felt lightheaded, and her back was in agony. She could feel the weight of the wings that had suddenly sprouted forth from her back, tearing her dress and skin. Golden blood ran down her back.

She didn't know how it happened. One minute she was standing to the side, helpless as William was stuck on the ground, then she felt a surge of power and she sprouted wings.

"Shit." Abidan choked out, then flung her off him. She stumbled back, but quickly regained balance. "I accidentally woke her powers. Not good." He paused, looking her over and massaging his neck with one hand. "Your irises are already turning gold."

_ What? Gold? _Daisy noticed that his eyes were gold, just as his whip shot out at her. She jumped back a little late, getting cut across the face.

She suddenly remembered that the insane man at the tavern had gold flecks in his eyes.

"You were the cause of the tavern burning down!" She whispered, horrified, her hand flying to her mouth.

"And what of it?" He smirked, flicking the whip around. "They were just boring humans."

Daisy lunged at him, scraping his face with her fingernails.

. . . . . . . . . .

William POV

A golden aura started radiating from the two angels as they fought. William was a little frightened, to tell the truth. Daisy was obviously enraged, and she seemed to be gaining the upper hand, when she took a slash to the wing, sending her stumbling back and falling. William stepped in front of her like a shield.

Abidan flung his whip in William's direction. William deflected it with his death scythe, and Daisy sent a beam of golden light at Abidan, injuring him greatly. He lunged for her, pulling back his fist, preparing to punch her. William stepped close to him and punched him in the face before he could get to Daisy. It sent him flying.

He got up, bleeding a gold liquid. "This isn't over." He made a move as if to run away.

"There's nowhere for you to flee, Abidan!" Daisy tackled him to the ground, pulling her hand back and forming a gold orb like Abidan had been doing to William earlier. She waited until the orb was large before releasing it, putting a hole straight his chest. He coughed up the thick, gold liquid he had instead of blood.

"Hah, you maybe have killed me, fourthling bitch," He spoke faintly, dying. "But you'll never defeat Ariel**. He'll come for you. Others will come for you, too, you _abomination_." He spat the golden liquid in her face before his golden eyes rolled back in his head. Daisy backed away from him as his body, wings, and clothes dissolved into feathers scattering in the wind.

She sank to her knees, trembling fingers reaching up to touch the golden liquid on her cheek. "I-I just killed a person. _Killed _them."

"He did try to kill you first." William pointed out, but she seemed not to hear him, staring at her hands as golden blood dripped down her back.

"I- I-" She searched for words.

"We need to get you to a doctor."

"My wings-"

"Shinigami have doctors, too." He pointed out.

"Then we should go..." Her voice trailed off as she collapsed.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ariel POV

"Damn them to Hell." Ariel slammed his fist on the elegant marble table he was sitting at, cracking it. "Abidan failed. I was certain he'd be stronger than her, especially if he was careful and didn't trigger her powers. I told him to wait until the Shinigami went back to his realm, but no, he was overconfident and thought he could take both of them." He stood, running his hands through his hair, letting a frustrated sigh escape his lips.

"Ariel." A voice that made his golden blood run cold spoke from behind him. He froze, not turning around.

"Gabriel." He responded cooly, though his hands shook.

"How goes it?"

A pointless question. The Archangel probably already knew. "Abidan is deceased." He responded.

"And the fourthling?"

"Alive."

"This does not please us, Ariel." Ariel went cold. By "us", he probably meant the other archangels. "If you fail again-" Gabriel let the threat hang.

"I can handle this." He said.

"It has to die. That abomination cannot be allowed to live."

Ariel did not respond, knowing that Gabriel was already gone. He had felt his presence disappear.

He also noted how the fourthling was not referred to by gender, only by "it", like she was lower than dirt in the Archangel's eyes.

. . . . . . . . . .

*** Abidan - means "my father is judge" in Hebrew. Yes, it's a name.**

**** No, not Ariel from The Little Mermaid. Ariel as in the Hebrew name that means "lion of god". Ariel can be a male or female name. In this case, he's male.**

**Sorry this chapter was so short.**

**See you next time!**

**~Rabbit**


	10. Chapter 10 - Doctor, Doctor

**Alright, Paxloria has helped me with the problem of Grell's confusing name. I'm 90% sure now that it's "Grell Suitcliff".**

**And geminigrrl, thanks for your review on chapter four, I'll stop doing that "whose POV" thing as an experiment. (:**

. . . . . . . . . .

William paced the room outside the doctor's office, worried out of his mind.

When Daisy had collapsed, he had picked her up and ran over rooftops to a gate to the Shinigami realm. She had been surprisingly light, wings and all.

They had earned stares from the few Shinigami he encountered in the halls. William had rushed to the doctor, begging him to help Daisy.

"I did a blood test." The doctor emerged from the room, taking off some gold-stained plastic gloves.

"And?"

"She's one fourth angel."

_ That explains the "fourthling" comment from Abidan. "_Anything else?"

"She's in a coma at the moment. She should probably wake up soon, but her health is in poor condition. The human in her fights with the angel in her for control. Using her powers is not healthy due to the large human portion of her." He paused. "Of course, I know none of this for certain, but it's a rather good assumption, if I do say so myself."

"But you said she would wake up?"

"Yes, this time. Is it her first time using her powers?"

"I think so." Could Daisy have been lying about being human? No, when they first met she had seemed so certain...

"Will-sempai!" Ronald burst in looking concerned, followed by Grell, who looked conflicted between joy and worry. "I heard that you were here, along with an injured angel! Is this true?" Ronald paused. "Is she hot?"

"It's Daisy Evenfall." William wondered if Ronald thought Daisy was "hot", and found himself feeling hostile towards him.

"Punkin'?! What's she doing here? She's an angel? But she said she was human."

Grell said nothing, seeming to be dealing with an emotional struggle.

. . . . . . . . . .

Grell wished he had a flower to pick the petals off of so he could decide how he was feeling.

_ Am I glad she's injured, or worried? Do I hate her for stealing Will, or am I grateful to her for saving me from the brat? Hate or neutrality? Joy or concern?_

_ Gah! Too hard!_

Will's voice interrupted his thoughts. "She's one fourth angel and three fourths human. The angels are trying to erase her. She's injured, but the doctor said she'd wake up." Grell saw him grit his teeth, his fists clenched at his sides. His heart fell.

_ I've lost him. He loves _her_. Not me._

_ No! There's still hope. Maybe he's just being concerned about her as a friend?_

"Nng.." They heard a groan in the other room. William opened the door frantically. Everyone (even Grell, though he was mostly curious, not concerned, at this point) looked in.

She was sitting up, wearing a hospital gown, rubbing her head like she had a headache. Her eyes were a bright gold, and her wings, white and feathery, looked like the softest things you'd ever seen. Her blonde hair was disheveled. She saw them all, and smiled shyly.

Grell saw William relax, a look if relief flooding his face, a smile almost forming.

Then Grell was certain all hope was lost.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ronald let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding in. Daisy Evenfall was okay.

At first.

She suddenly blanched, grabbing her head. The feathers started falling off of her wings, only to disintegrate by the time they hit the ground. Only the skeleton of the wings remained. The gold in her eyes seemed to be flowing away to be replaced with that familiar brown.

Without warning, the skeletal wings suddenly retracted into her flesh, sending out a spray of gold liquid and red blood. She screamed.

"Daisy!" William rushed to her side, supporting her to keep her from falling. She squeezed back tears as the skin on her back started healing rapidly, leaving awful scars.

Ronald stood there silently and in shock, not knowing what to do. Daisy had just reverted back to human form, though it seemed like an incredibly painful experience.

"A-are you alright, Punkin'?" He had never met an angel before. He felt better that she was back in her human form, because then she posed no danger if she went on a rage.

"Yes, just give me a moment, please." She clenched her fists, squeezing her eyes shut, then relaxing. "Th-that was rather scary, wasn't it?" She gave a hesitant little giggle.

"Well, now that she's feeling better, she has to go." The doctor interrupted.

"What? Why? She just got here, we can't put her back out there! It's not safe!" William protested.

"And it's not safe for us if she stays! If the angels know she's here, they'll stop at nothing to get in, right? Could you imagine the bloodshed that would follow?"

"He has a point." Ronald muttered. Daisy may have been friendly once, but she was different now. _Who knows what she might do? _He looked at Daisy hesitantly, and she gave him a smile that cracked his heart open, one that said, "I understand. It's okay."

"I'm not leaving her out there to die." William gritted his teeth.

"Lets vote!" Grell grinned. "All in favor that Flower should stay, put your hand up. All in favor that she should leave, keep it down. Ready? I'll count down from three."

_ What do I do?_

"Three.."

Ronald remembered how meek she had been before, and how she had smiled just now. _But wait, she's an angel- that means she's not an ally, right?_

"Two..."

Ronald saw William take Daisy's hand, glaring at Grell. Daisy looked grateful for the support. Grell just ignored William, spinning round and round. Ronald made up his mind.

"One!"

. . . . . . . . . .

Daisy closed her eyes, took a breath, than opened them.

William's hand was up, and so was Ronald's!

Grell and the doctor had their hands down.

It was an even split.

"Doctor, Doctor," Ronald chided. "You wouldn't just leave a patient to die, would you?"

"Well, no, but-"

"So we should let Punkin' stay, right?" His easygoing manner as he put his arm over the doctor's shoulder cheered Daisy up a little.

_ Maybe he's not that bad._

"She endangers us all by staying!" The doctor protested.

"So you're saying that the Shinigami realm has such weak borders as to let a few _angels _in? We're stronger than that, neh?" Ronald turned to Daisy. "No offense."

"None taken." She smiled pleasantly. The pain she had been feeling earlier was subsiding as her flesh healed rapidly. It was a strange thing, this "awakening" of angel blood. Her wounds healed quicker, she was stronger, she was faster, and her senses seemed heightened. She could see clearer.

At least, that was how it was while she was in angel form. Human form was normal and power-lacking, except for a _little _bit of heightened hearing.

"Well, that's not- I didn't mean-" The doctor stammered. "Shinigami aren't weak!" He concluded, trying to find more words that would support his argument.

Ronald was on a roll. "And Grell, did you know that some angels, especially the males, walk around shirtless so their wings can have more freedom? Can you imagine it?"

Grell fell back, nose streaming blood. The doctor handed him a tissue box. You could see Grell swooning at whatever mental image he saw.

"Well, that's been decided." William squeezed Daisy's hand. She looked up to see his face expressionless, but his eyes were full of warmth, so she knew he was happy. She gave him a brilliant smile.

"We can let her go back and grab anything important that she needs, but it has to be quick." Ronald mused.

"We'll go now before the angels have time to mobilize." William straightened his glasses.

"All of you, out, the patient needs to get out of the hospital robe and into some proper clothes!" The doctor began ushering them away.

"And what makes you think that you can stay?!" William exclaimed. He seemed outraged.

"I have to find her some clothes, and I've already changed her from a dress to the hospital gown in the first place. If I didn't do anything then, what makes you think I'll do anything now?" He quirked an eyebrow as William and Ronald turned bright red. Grell was still nosebleeding, and Daisy just sat there with no reaction at all. _He's a doctor, that's what he does: touch people._

The doctor shoved them all out of the room, then began looking through multiple cabinets for clothing. He eventually found some different suits (for men, so they wouldn't fit her). He kept looking and found some trousers, a collared shirt, and vest. He gave her some shoes, too.

She changed into them, the doctor politely averting his eyes and filing some paperwork. They fit nicely. A little snug in the waist and chest, but nice all the same. "Thank you, Doctor!" She said cheerily. She opened the door. "I'm ready to go!"

. . . . . . . . . .

William was speechless. The man's clothes accentuated her curves just as nicely as her now-ruined dress had.

"Nice clothes, Punkin'." Ronald whistled appreciatively. Daisy blushed.

William did not like that at all, so he took Daisy's hand in his. "Lets go."

"Okay!" She smiled innocently at him, making him feel guilty for being jealous just a second or two ago.

He led her down the hall to another door. She blinked just as he opened the door, and then they were on the roof of a house in London.

"Let's hurry." William scooped her up and he jumped off the roof to land solidly on the ground. He put her down, and they walked away quickly. Daisy recognized some of the scenery, so she took the lead.

It was at the ruin of the tavern that they encountered Sebastian and Ciel.

"Daisy Evenfall? What in the bloody hell are you wearing?" Ciel Phantomhive eyed her. Daisy flushed with embarrassment.

"I must seem strange.*****"

"You're not strange at all." William took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Anyway, what are you two doing here? Shouldn't the reaper be at work?" Ciel frowned. William glared at him.

"Young Master, you would do well to stand back." That filth, Sebastian Michaelis, was staring at Daisy with a mixed look of caution and desire. William hated it.

"Why?" The brat sounded alarmed, and he stepped back.

"This woman is no longer completely human. Her soul... her soul was once average, but now it shines brightly with hints of angelic influence." He eyed Daisy, and William bristled. William stepped in front of her.

"She's none of your concern, demon." William glared, and Sebastian glared back, like William had just taken his favorite snack away and was preparing to eat it himself. It was a comparison that came to mind quickly, and it just made William all the angrier.

"William?" Daisy asked hesitantly, tugging on his shirt jacket. His gaze softening slightly, William turned back.

"Yes?"

"We should go..." She looked at the ground.

"Ah- Yes, you're right." He felt ashamed that he had forgotten about the need for speed in getting Daisy's things. She came first, not squabbles with vermin. He grabbed her hand and pushed past the pair in their way. He felt their stares on his back and walked faster until they reached Daisy's place.

. . . . . . . . . .

_ What a delicious, pure soul. _Sebastian Michaelis smiled. He was surprised how he hadn't noticed it before, though this new angelic quality made it shine all the brighter. It took an enormous amount of self control not to just go eat her, though he was good at controlling himself because of the contract.

He remembered William T. Spears' face as he eyed Daisy Evenfall up and down before. _This could be an interesting game. Get the soul and tease the shinigami with the victory. Plus, it will be delicious._

"Sebastian? What's with the smirk on your face? And did you lick your lips just now?" Ciel Phantomhive's voice snapped him from his reverie.

"My lord, maybe we should follow them. They could be up to something." He changed topics smoothly.

"Good idea. Let's go, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

_ What fun this will be._

. . . . . . . . . .

***I don't think people who cross-dress are strange. I'm just pretty sure that people in this time period did.**

**I wanted to get a chapter up, so I shortened this one a bit. Whaddaya think? :3**

**Until next time!**

**~Rabbit**


	11. Chapter 11 - Lion Of God

**Sorry, Grey Metal and a few of my other new ideas have been distracting me as of late. I do hope you'll forgive me.**

**I'm planning on writing a book this summer. A real one, with my own plot and everything. Woot!**

**I should sleep more.. = _ =**

**Anyway, here you are.**

. . . . . . . . . .

"Lets hurry." William tapped his foot impatiently as Daisy grabbed a large bag and shoved some things in it, namely clothes, some preservable foods, and a packet of seeds. She grabbed a picture frame, wrapped it in a shirt, and shoved it in there, too.

"I'm done."

"Then lets go-" William broke off. _His _presence was near. "That vermin has returned!" He snarled.

She reached out, trying to soothe him. "It's okay, lets just-"

"We cannot have a demon discovering the way into the Shinigami realm! That would be disastrous." He pinched the bridge of his nose, brow furrowed in thought.

"Maybe we should just wait until he's gone to leave?"

"I don't know if we have another choice."

. . . . . . . . . .

"What are they doing in there?" Ciel Phantomhive asked irritably. He was sick of waiting for the angel girl and the Shinigami to come out of there.

"They appear to be packing spare clothes and such, Young Master." Sebastian peered in.

The two were sitting on the roof of an adjacent dwelling, spying on the pair inside the house.

"How boring. Wherever could they be going?"

"Oh? What's this?" Sebastian narrowed his eyes, then smiled.

"What?" Ciel asked, ticked that he wasn't in the know.

"The Shinigami appears to have caught my scent, and he is not happy about it." Sebastian said, almost sounding gleeful, though in a dark, creepy way.

"Well, what are they doing now?" Ciel began. He was interrupted by a white object streaking down from the sky.

A white lion with golden eyes stared at Ciel and Sebastian. It did not seem to like Sebastian at all, and, curiously enough, Sebastian did not immediately try to pet *cough* MOLEST *cough* it. It did not attack Sebastian or Ciel, instead turning towards the house and creeping in.

"What, have you finally gotten over that ridiculous cat phase?" Ciel teased.

"That is not of this world. That is a creature belonging to angels." Sebastian's voice contained a mix of awe, regret, and hatred.

"What the hell is an angelic white lion doing in London?!"

"It did not immediately attack us, so it's after something it considers more important than me. It is heading towards the house, so it was either called by Evenfall or sent to harm her." Sebastian mused.

"Why would it harm-?" Ciel was interrupted by the breaking of a window as the lion jumped into the house.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Did you hear that?" Daisy grabbed William's sleeve instinctively.

He didn't have time to reply. A large white lion with golden eyes prowled down the hallway. He shut the door on it, hoping to buy some time. Daisy locked it for good measure.

"Hurry!" He grabbed her hand, breaking a hole in the wall with a swift kick. He pushed out the rest of the wall to make a space big enough to walk through.

They heard a roar and a cracking sound as the lion raked its claws in the door, knocking it down. Daisy pushed William out the hole in the wall. He turned back, a scared look on his face.

"Go!" She said, sprouting wings, ignoring the pain as her senses heightened. "Hurry! I'll cover you!" She faced the lion, dodging a swipe from its clawed paw and forming a golden orb of energy in her hand. She was afraid, but she wouldn't let William get hurt. This was all her fault, anyway.

"Like hell I will!" She spun around to see him, teeth gritted and fists clenched, coming back through the wall. He extended his death scythe quickly, stabbing the unsuspecting lion in the paw. It yowled.

"You'll get hurt!" She sent the orb at the lion, who moved out of the way, narrowly missing getting its head blown off. The dresser behind it exploded.

"Who cares? I'm not leaving you to die!" He extended his death scythe again, slashing it at the beast."I thought we had already established this!" The lion's ear came off in a spurt of blood. It seemed to be realizing that only dodging the oncoming attacks would just get it injured. It lunged at William, and Daisy sent another orb at it, blowing off one of its front legs. It made an inhuman screaming sound.

. . . . . . . . . .

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" Ciel and Sebastian walked through the house, noting the clawed, broken door. They came to a room where the lion was, and witnessed an astonishing sight.

Daisy Evenfall, winged and golden-eyed, and William T. Spears, equipped with a death scythe, were arguing. They were also killing the lion, but they seemed to be paying more attention to their argument. The lion let out an inhuman scream, and Sebastian covered Ciel's eyes.

"What is it now?" Ciel asked, annoyed.

"They blew off its leg." Sebastian murmured.

"I'm just scared you'll get hurt so badly that you'll never recover, and it'll be all my fault!" Daisy Evenfall was saying.

"I would not let a bunch of angels kill me. Besides, it wouldn't be your fault, it's my choice to help you." Ciel heard William stab the creature. He flinched.

"I-" Daisy broke off. She must have been running out of arguments.

Ciel wanted to see what was going on, so he lifted Sebastian's hand from his eyes. He had picked a good moment, because both people (if they could even be called "people") stood in front of the body of the dying lion.

William had surprised Daisy by embracing her. She was still for a moment, then hugged him back.

Ciel wished he could hear what William whispered in her ear.

. . . . . . . . . .

Daisy had been trying to find a way to tell William why she didn't want him fighting, but he had embraced her, making her speechless.

Her hesitation was gone, then, and she clung to him, tears filling her eyes. How long had it been since someone had just given her a hug? She remembered her father had embraced her before he left, but this was different.

"I will protect you." William whispered in her ear. "Do not worry."

"William-" She hugged him tighter, afraid he'd suddenly disappear, like everyone else in her life.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ciel may not have heard William's words, but Sebastian did.

_ Protect her? Hah! Lets see how well you do when I enter the picture..._

He grinned despite himself. The game had just gotten more fun, and he hadn't even made his first move yet.

The lion was struggling to its feet, leaning on its remaining three legs. It was bleeding the golden blood that angels had, and hurrying to escape.

"Sebastian, stop it!" His master called, pointing a finger at the lion. Sebastian savored Daisy's look of embarrassment and William's look of surprise before he lunged. Apparently, neither had known he was there. He grinned, pinning the lion on the ground. It swiped at his face with its remaining front leg, cutting him.

"Feisty one, aren't you? Oh, how your white pelt shines with golden blood.." He crooned, grabbing the paw and rubbing the pad of its foot.

"Sebastian..." His master said, a warning in his tone. Sebastian sighed.

"Very well. Forgive me, o beauteous beast." He grabbed it by the throat, preparing to snap its neck. I made a sudden move, shoving him off with its remaining three legs. He jumped back, landing agilely on his feet.

The lion sprouted wings with a spurt of golden blood, and flew away.

"Shall I chase it, my lord?" Sebastian wiped the blood from his clawed face.

"No." His master sighed. "I wish to return home. I'm sick of this mess." He gestured to the golden blood sprayed everywhere, the smashed up house, and the two other beings in the room.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed, suppressing a vague sense of disappointment.

. . . . . . . . . .

_ That was embarrassing. _William sighed. He had been so overwhelmed with love for Daisy that he had forgotten about the vermin's presence.

"William?" Daisy murmured.

"Yes, d-" He paused, catching himself. "Yes?" That was close. He had almost said "Yes, dear?"

"I think it would be safe to leave now." Daisy looked up at him, her golden eyes glittering in the sunlight from the broken window.

"Yes, but it probably wouldn't be good for the humans in the area to see you as an angel."

"Ah- yes, you're right. Give me just a moment." She made her way to the bathroom. _She must not want me to see her in pain again._

He wanted to go to her, but he respected her privacy and remained behind. He heard her move to her bedroom and begin rummaging through a dresser. _Is she changing clothes?_

He heard a knock at the door. _Damn, what now? _He walked down the hall past the clawed door and opened the front door. A thin man with a scraggly beard and a bony woman with hair pulled in a bun stood at the door.

"We 'eard noises and wanted ter know if our Daisy was ah'ight." Said the man, trying to peer into the house.

"Everything is perfectly fine, sir." William said stiffly, straightening his glasses with his death scythe.

"What the bloody 'ell 'append in 'ere?!" The woman shoved past him. She was surprisingly strong for someone that thin. She turned back to him. "Wot is that?" She pointed at the puddles of golden blood all over. He followed her through the house. They came upon the spot where the lion scraped the demon's face. "Is that blood?" The woman pointed at the ground again, and sure enough, a small amount of the demon's blood was on the ground. The man pulled a knife and poked it at William's back.

"What 'ave you done with Daisy?" He snarled.

"Billy? Sue?" Daisy's voice called out from her bedroom. "Is that you?"

"It's us! Are you alright?" The woman, Sue, called back.

"I'm fine, Sue. Give me just a moment, I'm not decent." She said.

The woman had a thoughtful look on her face. She looked at the golden lion's blood, the demon blood on the floor, the destroyed furniture, and then at William. "Not decent? Wait a minute..." She blushed furiously. "Bloody 'ell!"

William made the connection immediately. "Wait- that's not it-" he turned beet red, stammering. "There's been a misunderstanding!"

"S'all right, M'dear, we'll leave you two alone." Billy called to Daisy. He had made the connection as well. "C'mon, Sue." He pulled the woman off, then winked at William. "You're a lucky man. She's a pretty one." With that, they were gone.

William just stood there helplessly, a blush covering his face.

Daisy came out of the bedroom, wearing a pretty, light yellow dress that complimented her curves and hair. "Oh? What was that about?" She looked up at William, confused.

William was too embarrassed to answer.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Did you kill her?" Ariel asked. He heard the lion before he saw it. It was limping and bleeding, missing its right foreleg and its left ear.

He understood his lions' thoughts, in a way. They communicated to him (and only him) with their minds, with feelings, not words. He understood the lion's reply: "No."

"That is unfortunate." Ariel waved his hand and more lions flew down, landing nimbly beside him. "Hungry?" He asked them. They were. "Be my guest." He waved his hand lazily toward the injured lion and they attacked, killing and devouring the unfortunate creature.

"Hmmm..." Ariel pondered, ignoring the sounds of the feasting lions. "I wonder whose grandchild she is? Normally, someone with only a fourth of angel blood would not have beaten one of _my _lions, even with Shinigami help. What angel sired her half angel parent? And how am I going to get rid of her?"

. . . . . . . . . .

***wicked cackle***

**Sorry, I couldn't resist.**

**Skittles for those who liked this anyway!**

**'Til next time!**

**~Rabbit**


	12. Chapter 12 - Love Game Invitations

"They're late, they should've been here by now." Ronald paced back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. He was in his office. Grelle was on soul-collecting duty. Ronald was supposed to be doing paperwork, but he couldn't focus.

He walked to the gateway between the Shinigami world and the human world just in time to see William and Daisy step through. Daisy had a small sack in her hands.

"Gee, what took you so long?! I was worried sick!" Ronald rushed over too them. William had golden blood on his clothes, and Daisy was wearing a different outfit than when she left.

"We ran into some angelic hunters. A lion, specifically." Said William, adjusting his glasses with his scythe.

"A lion?! You two alright, then?"

"Yes, thank you!" Daisy said brightly.

"We're fine." William T. Spears avoided eye contact with Ronald or Daisy. Daisy didn't seem to notice.

"Alright, well, I've got a plan for a way to hide Daisy here. She can do paperwork in the office, and we won't tell anyone else about her presence. It'll ease our workload, and she'll have a place to stay. Right, Punkin'?"

"Yes!" She smiled happily. She looked excited to have a job. William just stared at the wall awkwardly.

"Well, Will-sempai, you should get changed. I'll show Punkin' to her new job space and explain how it works." Ronald said, filling the brief silence. William nodded and walked away, without even a goodbye.

. . . . . . . . . .

"..And that's how you file the paperwork." Ronald finished. Daisy nodded. She had payed close attention to the lesson, pushing William's coldness to the back of her mind. Now that she had a real job, she'd have to work hard to make William and Ronald and all the other Shinigami happy. At the thought of William again, she looked glum.

"What's the matter, Punkin'?" Ronald asked.

"It's Wil- Mr. Spears. He's been...colder since we left the house." Daisy stared at the floor.

"Shall I get him a blanket?" Ronald joked.

"Not that kind of cold!" She gave him a light slug on the shoulder. "But I wonder if I have upset him?" She wondered worriedly.

"I doubt it. Will-sempai wouldn't get mad at you." Ronald eyed her curiously. "Why do you care so much?"

"I-I'm not sure." Daisy wrung her hands.

"How do you feel about Will-sempai?" Daisy looked up to see Ronald looking thoughtfully at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you happy when you're around him?"

"Yes."

"Are you happy when he's happy?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel when he's upset or not paying attention to you?"

"Stressed. I always go through my actions, trying to find something that I did that was wrong." She wrung her hands nervously.

"And when he touches you?"

"Touches?" She blushed.

"Think on that, Punkin'. What does two and two make?" With that, Ronald exited the room. Daisy pondered his words. _Do I really have feelings for Wil- Mr. Spears? _She blushed, remembering their hug. She suddenly felt sad. _But now he's upset at me.._

. . . . . . . . . .

Ever since the Daisy's neighbour's comment, William had been inwardly fighting with himself. He had realized something, and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

He loved Daisy Evenfall.

_S__he's a fourth angel and I'm Shinigami, so it isn't possible! It would never work! But I still... _William groaned. This was too hard. He walked into his room, shut the door, and started stripping. He walked to the closet to get another suit.

_ Forget my feelings, how does she feel? Does she love me? No, she couldn't. We barely know each other. _Well, Daisy didn't know much about William. William knew about Daisy. He knew that she loved her grandfather, her mother was not nice but she loved her, too, and she loved her father, who left when she was little. She was still hoping that he would come home and see her garden. He knew that she was trusting, kind, and forgiving. Did she love William?

William looked at the events that had led up to this. She had not hated him and his kind when her grandfather died. She was happy to see him when he came to get her at the Phantomhive manor. She hugged him when he picked her up at the palace, and clung to him when grieving over her dead mother. The trigger that released her angel powers had been her want for him to not be killed by Abidan (he inferred). At her house, when he had impulsively hugged her, she hugged him back.

All of these things seemed to say that she cared about him, even if it happened to be only a friendly sort of caring. It was a start. It was enough for William.

He finished putting on his suit, tying his tie expertly. Giving his hair a quick comb, he checked his reflection. _Good. _He pulled on some gloves and adjusted his glasses. William grabbed his death scythe before he walked out the door, still thinking about Daisy.

_ Alright. I love her._

_ Does she love me?_

. . . . . . . . . .

"You've received a letter from your fiancée, Young Master." Sebastian poured tea into a porcelain cup.

"Oh? What does she want now?" His master took a sip of the tea, looking at the piles of paperwork on his desk.

"She wants you to hold a ball."

"A ball?" Ciel Phantomhive groaned. "Do I have to?"

"You could invite some important people for good business opportunities, my lord." Sebastian kept his face expressionless. "We could also invite young lords and ladies to keep Miss Elizabeth entertained."

His master sighed. "Fine. You send the invitations to whomever you choose. And you handle all of the preparations. I'm not doing any of it."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian smiled and took the tray with the teapot on it. He left the room.

_ This could help me make my first move. Now, I've just got to get an invitation to the Shinigami realm somehow..._

. . . . . . . . . .

William suppressed a yawn as he walked back into the office. He expected to see Daisy still working on the huge pile of paperwork Ronald had given her, but she had finished. She was sleeping with her head on the desk.

_ Done_ _already? She sure works hard. Did she drive herself to exhaustion? _He stood by the desk, looking through the paperwork. Every paper he looked at was perfectly done. He looked down at her. She was so peaceful. He pulled over a chair and sat next to her. "Whatever am I going to do with you, dearest?" He asked, a faint smile playing at his lips.

He stood and picked her up out of her chair, cradling her sleeping form like a baby. He gently carried her to an empty bedroom (a Shinigami was killed by a demon in Venice last week) and tucked her into a bed. He prepared to go back to work.

"William?" She murmured, sleepily reaching out and catching the end of his sleeve. William turned and gently unhooked her hand from his sleeve, tucking it back next to her. She smiled dreamily as he kissed the top of her head and left.

He shut the door quietly, putting a gloved hand over his face, trying to hide a blush. He returned to the office, looking for paperwork or something to distract his lovestruck mind.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ronald went out on soul collecting duty as Grell returned. He rode his lawnmower out through the streets of London, stopping only to grab the souls he needed.

It was when he reached the old man in the hospital that he stopped. The old man was in the same room that Daisy's grandfather had died in, and he seemed to recognize Ronald when he came in through the window.

"You're here to," He coughed. "Collect my soul, right?"

"How did you-"

"I have a message that you need to deliver. A butler gave it to me to give to a soul reaper." The old man coughed again and then waved an envelope in the air.

"A message?" Ronald took the envelope carefully. It was addressed to William T. Spears.

"You have to take it to him." The man coughed a few more times. "The butler said it was very important." He coughed again. "How am I going to die?"

"You're Mr. Greene, right?" Ronald looked through the files until he found the one he was looking for. "Lung failure while sleeping." He stated bluntly.

"I see." The man coughed. "I am feeling rather drowsy..." He smiled blearily as his eyes started to close. Ronald suppressed the sad feeling he had for the man as his lungs gave out. Ronald collected the soul without incident and moved on.

. . . . . . . . . .

"A message?" William asked. Ronald waved an envelope in front of his face.

"You heard me. Here." Ronald waved it around some more until William snatched it from his fingers.

"'You and one guest of your choosing are hereby cordially invited to a ball at the Phantomhive manor'" He read aloud. William looked at the invitation skeptically. The date was set for a week from that day.

"Ooh, one guest of your choosing, huh?" Ronald grinned mischievously.

"I'm not taking you." William said instinctively. Then he added, "If I'm going at all."

"Aw." Ronald pouted. "Why wouldn't you go? It sounds like a fun thing. Parties are great for picking up chics, too." He winked at William. William wondered if he had some hidden agenda.

"I do not wish to 'pick up chics'. I have absolutely no interest in that." William replied stiffly.

"I bet Punkin has never been to a ball." Ronald suggested, changing tactics.

"She probably hasn't." William pondered that. It would probably be her first ball. The Phantomhive boy would make his vermin-on-a-leash keep all threats out of the manor, including angels. William to grudgingly admit that Daisy would probably have lots of fun at a ball.

Ronald looked at him expectantly.

"I suppose I could take Daisy." William noticed Ronald trying to hide a triumphant grin. He glared. "There's the matter of clothing, of course."

"You could just get a tailor. There's a human one I've heard of recently who's supposed to be great." Ronald suggested, ignoring William's death stare.

"You pay attention to human clothing trends?" William asked surprised.

"I just heard some rich people talking about her when one was assassinated and I had to get his soul." Ronald explained. "The dresses the girls were in were gorgeous, so I'm sure she could make a wonderful dress for Daisy. She may even consent to making a suit for you," Ronald eyes him up and down. "Though then again, maybe not."

William bristled, but chose to squash his anger. "Who is this tailor?"

"Nina Hopkins."

. . . . . . . . . .

"What are we doing here?" Daisy asked curiously as William knocked on the door of a tailor shop. William didn't answer. A woman wearing a blouse showing a lot of cleavage, a very short skirt, glasses, and boots opened the door. She had auburn* hair in a wavy side ponytail.

"Who're you?" She asked, staring suspiciously at William. "I have no interest in men- Ah! What a beautiful lady!" She gushed happily as she noticed Daisy. "Such a slim figure... Not as busty as Mey-Rin, but she'll do quite nicely." She darted right past William and clasped Daisy's hand warmly. "You _must _allow me to measure you."

William separated the two, mainly stepping in front of Daisy as if to guard her from some threat. Daisy was confused, but trusted his judgement. "All I ask is that you tailor her a dress-"

"What kind of dress?" The pretty woman interrupted. Daisy grew even more confused. Why would William get her a dress?

"Miss Ninaaaa," A voice called plaintively. "Why do you always pester people so? Invite them in. Don't make them stand at the door."

"Hush, you!" Nina snapped, but she invited them inside.

There was lots of cloth and fabric hanging from every available space. Soft shades, exotic patterns, bright colors, mellow tones, scratchy, silken, fuzzy, woolen, there was practically everything in the store. Also impressive where the spools of wide ranges of threads, bright colors, mellow tones, multicolored, etc. the place felt vibrant and alive.

"Hello, I'm Nancy Davon**, and this is my teacher, Nina Hopkins." A short, pretty, pale woman with cropped brown hair and glasses shook Daisy and William's hands. Nina just browsed through fabric racks, ignoring them all. "How can we help you?" She smiled warmly.

"I need a gown for Daisy." William said as he pulled the woman aside. Nina Hopkins grabbed Daisy's hand and pulled her towards a changing curtain.

"Time to be measured. Strip."

"Oka- What?!"

"You heard me." Nina Hopkins helped her out of her dress. Daisy went along with it, albeit hesitantly. Nina Hopkins took her measurements.

After all that was done, Nina spoke with Nancy and then got out some sketchbooks and colored pencils. Daisy sat down in a chair and waited.

It didn't take long for Nina to finish. She was rage-fangirl ranting about the outfit as she helped Daisy into a dress.

It was a beautiful creamy yellow ball gown with daisies (the flower, not the person) sewn on the bodice and trim as accents. There was also some brown stitch designs in the bodice. It was gorgeous.

Daisy had to be thankful that it looked right on her the first time. Nina Hopkins was pleased with the way it turned out, so she even gave Daisy a hair pin or two.

"I'm taking you to a ball, if you like." William was not looking at her, but there was no anger in his words. Daisy felt an ecstatic smile form on her face.

"Oh, thank you, William!" She hugged him impulsively. Nina Hopkins was having none of that, though, and she got mad at William for "sexually attacking" her customer. She dragged Daisy away to get changed, muttering something about stubborn men, butlers, and poles up people's arses. Daisy chose to tune her out as she put her normal clothes back on.

When she came back out with the dress in a box in her hands, William was writing a check. "Bill it here." He pointed at two words on the page. He took Daisy's hand as they left the store to go back to the Shinigami world.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Sir, did you recently buy a ball gown from Nina Hopkins?" Ciel's butler asked him.

"What need would I have with a dress?" Ciel scoffed.

"Well, there was that time with Alaistair Chambers, if I'm remembering correctly." The demon smirked.

"That was for infiltration purposes only!" Ciel flushed.

"Infiltration? My, my, Young Master." His butler quirked an eyebrow, still wickedly smirking. Ciel wanted to slap him.

"Get out and pay the damn bill!" Ciel threw his cake at Sebastian, who dodged it with ease. "Elizabeth probably bought it." Ciel glared.

Sebastian rather doubted that was the case, but he only smiled as he exited the room.

. . . . . . . . . .

*** idk if its auburn 'cause the manga is in black & white. It's just how I imagine her to be.**

**** original character. :P**

**Alrighty, that's that for now. Until the ball!**

**~Rabbit**


	13. Chapter 13 - Ballroom Dancing

**It is not possible for me to be Yana Toboso. I don't have the good fortune to live in Japan.**

**Writers block, I'm going to kill you.**

. . . . . . . . . .

"Look at all the beautiful nobles!" Daisy whispered excitedly to William as the pair stepped out of the carriage (courtesy of Ronald). They were at the Phantomhive manor. Multiple other carriages were parked outside, with noblemen and women stepping daintily out of them.

"Right this way, sir, madam." An older man in a butler uniform was showing lords and ladies in the direction of the ballroom. Daisy did not fail to notice the suspicious look William gave the old man.

"I wonder how we even received an invitation," Daisy remarked under her breath. "Everyone here looks so important!"

Indeed, people all around wore fancy ball gowns, suits, jewelry, etc, and people spoke of their businesses. They spoke in such a lordly manner, too!

"You are more important than they are." William remarked to himself. Daisy heard and felt a blush creep across her cheeks. She didn't have time to comment, however, because a cheery little blonde girl ran up to her excitedly.

"I love your dress! It's sooo cuuuute!" The girl squealed. On close examination, one found that the girl was probably close to fourteen years old, not little at all.

"Th-thank you, Miss..?" Daisy stammered.

"I'm Elizabeth Midford, daughter of a marquess. Who are you?" She asked inquisitively. Daisy knew that a marquess was pretty important, but how high up on the chain were they?

"Elizabeth," A boyish but mature voice gave a sigh from behind the happy girl.

"Cieeel, I told you to call me Lizzie." Elizabeth gave Ciel Phantomhive a hug.

"These are special..._friends_...of Sebastian's. In fact, Sebastian has the day off today for some reason." Ciel frowned, but then he smirked at William's reaction to being called Sebastian's friend. It involved a lot of cursing at a particular vermin under his breath.

"Oh? How unusual. So..they're not of an important family?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"I hope you won't think any less of us, my lady." Daisy curtseyed politely. William merely adjusted his glasses, refusing to bow to a human. Elizabeth flushed with embarrassment.

"No, not at all! Lets be friends! Call me Lizzie." Elizabeth smiled. Daisy smiled back.

"I'm Daisy." She would've said more, but Lizzie had grabbed her by the hand and pulled her off to grab a bite of something sweet.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Why did the vermin invite us?" William asked the boy in front of him suspiciously, though keeping his eyes on Daisy and the obnoxious girl.

"How should I know?" Ciel Phantomhive sighed. "I was only made aware of the fact last night." He frowned. "Sebastian had better not do anything stupid that could give away the fact that he's my butler."

"I would think that he'd be watching for angel activity, not being at a ball." William frowned.

"I could say the same about you." Ciel quirked an eyebrow.

"It was Daisy's first ball!" He objected, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. A look of realization passed across the boy's face.

"I see..." He muttered. William would've questioned that, but then he sensed the vermin.

That bastard!

. . . . . . . . . .

"We'll leave the men to their business." Lizzie gave Daisy a wink. Daisy smiled as Lizzie focused her attention on the beautiful pastries on the lavish table. In fact, everything in the room was lavish, from the tiles on the floor to the paintings on the ceiling. The chandeliers glittered prettily and people gracefully moved across the dance floor to a soothing orchestra that was playing on a small stage.

"Oh? Sebasti-" Lizzie turned when she heard him walk up. He put a finger to his lips naughtily. He was wearing his hair combed back on one side and glasses. His butler uniform had been replaced with attire appropriate for a ball. Daisy jumped. She hadn't noticed him come up.

"At the moment, I am merely Michael." Sebastian Michaelis smiled mischievously.

"Mr. Michael, how are you?" Lizzie smiled like it was a secret game.

"Very well, thank you. I thought I'd greet a dear friend of mine." Sebastian took her hand gently and kissed it. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Miss Daisy. You are looking rather ravishing this evening." He complimented.

"W-why, thank you." She stammered, feeling rather embarrassed. She could feel the death glares from multiple females around the room, though she couldn't guess why.

"I was wondering if I could have the honor of the next dance?" Sebastian asked smoothly.

"Unfortunately for you, that has been promised to me." William placed a protective hand on Daisy's shoulder, causing her to jump. She hasn't heard him come over.

"Oh? Is this true, Miss Daisy?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes." She lied easily. Daisy did not like the way he was looking at her. William and Sebastian, one muscled and one slender, locked eyes for a moment, having some sort of battle.

"The next song will be starting soon!" Lizzie chirped cheerfully, interrupting the pair's mental fighting.

"Come, let's dance." William took Daisy by the hand and led her to the dance floor. She placed one hand on his shoulder and he placed one hand on her waist. They held hands with the other. The steps began. _One, two, three... _Daisy tried to recall what Grell had grudgingly showed her about ballroom dancing.

"I'm sorry that I forced the dance on you, I was going to ask the proper way, but-" William started to apologize awkwardly, not meeting her eyes.

"It's alright. You know," She leaned in a little closer. "I'm rather glad it was you who danced with me for my first time." Daisy whispered. She then smiled shyly and leaned back. William's cheeks grew a little redder.

"I'm pleased to hear it." He murmured. Daisy became rather aware of how close together they were.

What startled her was that she didn't really mind the closeness. It was comfortable, like she belonged there. Daisy smiled contentedly as the pair danced.

. . . . . . . . . .

Sebastian frowned as he watched Daisy and William dance together pleasantly. He almost had her, then the Shinigami had to interrupt...

"Ciel, dance with me!" He heard Elizabeth tell his Young Master.

"If you insist." The boy sighed. Sebastian knew that he was secretly pleased to be noticed and adored by his blonde fiancée. The pair joined the large group of people dancing.

When the song was done, and William bowed to a smiling Daisy, Sebastian made his way over and took Daisy's hand, startling her.

"I believe the next dance is mine." He said smoothly as he twirled her over to him. She turned beet red at their closeness. The music began again before William could utter a word of protest. Sebastian shot a gloating look in his direction, to which he received a glare that had the power to make Satan himself pee his pants. Sebastian was too pleased to care.

Sebastian was a wonderful dancer. Daisy was an adequate dancer considering that this was her first ball. Not much conversation went on during their dancing, mostly seductive looks from Sebastian and embarrassed blushes from Daisy.

_ I think that was well played. _Sebastian congratulated himself silently as the dance ended. He kissed her hand as he bowed and stepped back. William was there in a matter of seconds to stand by Daisy (and make sure Sebastian didn't eat her, no doubt).

"I want you not to associate with him, please." William murmured to Daisy while glaring at Sebastian.

"She can do as she likes, wouldn't you say? You're not married, after all." Sebastian replied while adjusting his fake glasses slyly. William flushed with embarrassment and adjusted his own real ones.

"That is none of your concern." William managed an argument.

"Mr. Spears, Mr. Michael-" Daisy tried to get them to stop arguing, but the men ignored her.

"Oh? I think that's for me to know and for you to find out." Sebastian smirked.

"I'll die before you lay your filthy paws on her." William snarled.

"Mr. Spears-"

"That can be arranged." Sebastian adjusted his gloves.

"Mr. Michael-!"

"You dare-!" William fumed.

"William!" She cried out finally. Both men turned to her with a bit of a shocked expression on their faces. "Please stop. You two are- Well, everyone's staring." She twiddled her thumbs and stared at the floor. The men glanced around and realized that people were watching them with hushed whispers. Probably gossip already.

"I apologize, ma'am." Sebastian bowed, congratulating himself for reacting quicker than William did. He had to go, though, because he smelled something burning in the kitchen. He left with a smirk on his face.

_ I think that's another point for me, Shinigami._

. . . . . . . . . .

"I think we should go." William murmured to Daisy as he glared daggers at Sebastian's back.

"One more dance?" Daisy whispered pleadingly. William was surprised. Did she enjoy this new thing that much?

"Well," he began. She stared at her hands. A blush crept across both their cheeks, then William sighed with a smile. "I guess one more dance couldn't hurt."

Daisy looked up, eyes wide with surprise and happiness. Ignoring the stares and whispers, William swept Daisy onto the empty dance floor.

Daisy saw Ciel out of the corner of her eye. "Would you care to dance?" He asked his fiancée, who instantly agreed. They came out on the dance floor as well. Seeing this, others soon began dance as well.

One dance became two, and two became three, and William T. Spears; full blood Shinigami, and Daisy Evenfall; 1/4 angel and 3/4 human, danced the night away like neither of them had a care in the world.

. . . . . . . . . .

**Happiness. I like happiness. This chapter deserved some.**

**Sorry for the wait. Dx**

**~Rabbit**


	14. Chapter 14 - Mistakes

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji.**

**Also, I drew some art of Daisy, and HER EYES ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GOLD IN IT I'M SO SORRRRYYYYYY**

art/Daisy-Evenfall-Kuroshitsuji-Black-Butler-OC-36 4195611?q=gallery%3Aroserabbitartwork&qo=0

. . . . . . . . . .

"It must be dealt with. We must not allow the abomination to roam any longer." An archangel spoke to another.

"Has the sire been caught?" The other questioned.

"No, not as yet, but we have identified the initial sire."

"The angel?"

"Yes."

"Who?" The other archangel was rather excited. He was so _very _bored. Archangels themselves never got to do anything _fun_, just "tell this person this" or "warn these shepherds that". Bloody boring.

"Gabriel." The first said smugly.

"Gabriel?! No, that couldn't be! He's one of the favorites!" The other was outraged.

"He met some human woman and impregnated her, and they had a son. Gabriel wanted nothing to do with them after that, so the woman raised the halfling by herself. No one knew about it until about twenty years ago, and Gabriel was punished and the other angels had to track the son down. He got away, but it turns out he had impregnated a woman and they had a daughter, who is a fourthling. We're trying to erase her now. We still have to track down the halfling, but at least we know where the fourthling is. Gabriel has been put in charge of the operation."

"I heard he passed on the command to some Ariel fellow because he didn't want to do the dirty work himself." The other scowled. "Bloody-"

"Hush, this place is holy. Do not defile it with foul words." The first chided. The other sighed, but moved on to another topic. The lion that had been listening in flew off to report to its master.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Things are finally back to normal, eh, Grell-sempai?" Ronald Knox leaned back in his chair at the human bar. They were taking a short rest before their next reaping duties. They had about four minutes and thirteen seconds before the next death in that area.

Grell was on the verge of complete and total drunkenness. "Naaaww, ih can't be back tah normallll until m'dear is gone." He slurred.

"Maybe she could stay and become part of 'normal'. I mean, she's totally safe in the Shinigami realm." Ronald took a swig of the cheap ale. He hadn't drank much.

"No!" Grell slammed his tankard down on the table. "She steals Will'm from me!" He raged. Then he started to cry.

"Come on, now, it's not like you had a chance anyway," Ronald patted Grell's head to try and cheer him up. He only cried harder. "Hey, you've still got that demon guy, right?"

Grell perked up. "Sebas-chan is still mine!" He paused. "Wai', no, the brat has 'im." He flopped back down again.

"Only by force. I bet that demon can't wait to get away." Ronald murmured soothingly.

"Then why does he defend that brat every time I try to kill him?" He blinked back tears. He seemed to be sobering up.

"Because he has to. Demons make contracts for souls, remember? As soon as the kid gets what he wants, the demon will consume his soul and move on to hunt for more humans. During that time you can hop in and make him fall in love with you or something." Ronald grabbed them both another drink.

"I hate waiting!" Grell flailed around, stopped and chugged his entire glass, and passed out, sliding off the chair. Ronald sighed. He pickpocketed the guy next to him, payed for the drinks, and slung Grell on his back (piggyback style). He left quickly. At least these next few souls should be easy.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ariel sat crosslegged, hovering in the air above a cloud. His wings flapped continuously to keep him airborne. One of his lions lay next to him, wings also flapping, gnawing delightedly on a deer from Earth.

_ Gabriel... How bizarre. To think that he fell in love with a human- wait, maybe not. All they really said was that he impregnated her. Who knows what his feelings were towards her? Why do we have to hunt the so-called "abominations", anyway? Just because they're part human, part angel doesn't mean they deserve death._

_ Oh, well. Orders are orders. _Ariel sighed. Maybe he'd get to fight the fourthling and halfling himself, though surely not at the same time. That would be suicide. _One fourth angel plus half angel is three fourths angel... But then again, there's five fourths of human in the two of them combined, as well. These are Gabriel's spawn, maybe that means the angel portion would still dominate the human portion._

_ This is too confusing. I don't like it, thinking about it makes my head hurt. _Ariel paused. _I'll make it go away. Then it will no longer be confusing. _He grinned crazily. That would do just fine. Eliminating the unwanted.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Ronald Knox, Grell Sutcliff," William began with a menacing tone. "You two were fooling around and we lost two souls to a minor demon." He stepped on both of them in turn. They were on their knees at his feet.

"Sorry!" They wailed. He ground his foot into Grell's back.

"Do you know how much paperwork is added to the workload now?" His voice was quiet, but dangerous.

"It won't take you that long-" Ronald protested weakly, only to find his face suddenly assaulting the floor with a crack.

"_Me? _It won't take _me _that long? I'm afraid you are mistaken. It is not I who will be doing the paperwork. Do you know who will?" He glared down at the two.

"Us?" They asked together.

"That's right." Feeling calmer (and a bit more smug) now, he let them up.

"Sir!" Another Shinigami ran up nervously. He was new and was still a little nervous.

"What?" He glared. It was certain to be another problem that could cause him overtime if he didn't shove it on someone else.

"We have a report of multiple demon sightings in Europe. The shinigami have been having trouble f-fighting them off." The newbie shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Major demons or minor demons?" William asked.

"Minor." The newbie glanced behind him nervously, but William chose to believe he was merely anxious to get to the door.

William turned to see if he could get Grell to go "paint the demons red", but he and Ronald were gone, having slipped away from his wrath when the messenger ran up. So that was why the messenger had glanced behind him earlier. He glanced back at the messenger, sizing him up. The new guy didn't look very experienced; he probably couldn't take a few demons, even if they were minor. William could, and now he was going to have to work overtime. He furrowed his brow irritably.

"I'll go take care of it." He sighed and went to get his scythe. On his way back he passed Daisy carrying a stack of papers from Ronald's desk to her own, adding to the tall stack that was already there. He smiled briefly, then made sure to give Ronald a death stare, who blanched. Ronald proceeded to grab a bunch of papers from Daisy's stack when she wasn't looking and added them to his own stack. He looked up at William, who had lingered in the doorway. William nodded his approval and moved on.

He arrived in England a little while later after receiving information that that was where the demons were headed. Striding down a dark alley, he caught one consuming a woman's soul. He threw his death scythe at it, impaling it and pinning it against a brick wall.

"Do you know how much trouble you pests cause me?" He glared at the trembling thing. "A lot."

"Ha." The impish demon laughed. William was about to kill it when he felt something slam into the back of his head. He tried to turn around, feeling rather dizzy, and the blunt object connected with his skull again.

The world went black.

. . . . . . . . . .

**~Rabbit**


	15. Chapter 15 - Kitten

**I don't speak German, so at the beginning here I just italicized it.**

**Sorry if the formatting is off.**

**Again, I own only my OCs! (Daisy, Ariel, Daisy's mom, Daisy's dad, Daisy's neighbours, etc.)**

. . . . . . . . . .

_"What's the matter?" _An old, German barwoman asked of one of her favorite customers. The man, a blonde Englishman with deep brown eyes, shrugged calmly, but the barwoman knew better. The Englishman had been a loyal customer for years, yet he looked as if he hadn't aged a day past twenty-nine. He never had much money on him, but he bought lots of ale in order to help business.

_"They found me. The decoy in France must've slipped up." _The man ran his fingers through his cropped blonde hair anxiously. He always did that when he was nervous. A cigarette dangled from his lips, another habit that the kindly barwoman frowned upon. Her late husband had smoked cigarettes, something that, in her mind, caused his death in the first place.

_"Who found you?" _She asked cautiously.

"The good guys. For you, anyway. For me they're very, very bad." He responded, earning him a confused frown. He knew that the barwoman didn't speak English, yet he insisted on using it. It ticked her off.

_"Now, see here-" _She began angrily, but he interrupted her.

_"Can I use your back door?" _He asked firmly, putting an end to that conversation. The barwoman nodded and watched him all but dash for the door.

_"Be safe." _She called after him. He turned back, nodded, and then left. A moment later, two men wearing large vests and white pants walked in, both wearing sunglasses. The one on the left had long brown hair, and the one on the right had cropped black hair. The black haired one spoke first.

_"Excuse me, but have you seen a blonde man of about forty to fifty years in your tavern at all recently?" _He asked, contempt almost masked. The barwoman long ago learned how to notice subtleties in people.

_"No, I haven't." _She answered truthfully. Her favorite blonde customer didn't look forty.

The two shared a look. The brown haired one stiffened and turned his head sharply. The two shared a few brief words in a language the barwoman didn't understand, then the black haired one spoke again.

_"We need to use your back door."_

The barwoman walked them over. What choice did she have? The two were dangerous if they had caused _him _to turn tail and run.

_Please get away in time. _She hoped that he'd be safe. He was such a nice fellow. Her hands trembled as the two strange men left.

Little did she know, her favorite customer was already on his way to England.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Have you seen Mr. Spears lately?" Daisy's voice contained poorly disguised worry. Ronald looked up from his paperwork.

"Yeah, I saw him earlier, why?" He asked, holding back a shiver at the thought of William's death glare.

"H-he hasn't returned from hunting demons?" A voice at the doorway squeaked. Daisy spun around at the unfamiliar voice, but calmed when she saw a thin, quivering shinigami.

"What do you mean, hunting demons?" Daisy asked. Ronald frowned.

"He probably went out to get the minor demon that stole a few souls earlier, right?" Ronald mused.

"Yes, he was supposed t-to provide backup in Europe, but he was would've come back with everyone else, and everyone else has just returned." The Shinigami licked his lips nervously. "Apparently, the angels ended up interfering because we were 'practically worthless'." He noticed Ronald's angry look and blanched. "Th-their words, n-not m-mine."

Daisy's blood ran cold at the mention of angels. "Were there any lions there?" She asked urgently.

"Er, yeah, actually. Angelic ones."

Daisy ran out of the room. This was too soon to be a coincidence. She grabbed a coat and put it on hurriedly. Ronald caught up to her.

"Wha-"

"Take me to London." She demanded quickly. Ronald looked startled, but he helped her anyway.

"Close your eyes." He said at one point, and she complied. When she opened them again, they were in London, England.

Daisy started hurrying down the street, ignoring Ronald's startled exclamation. She almost got lost, but the remainders of a burned down building got her back on track. She eventually found her house right where she left it, and also how she left it. It was trashed from the lion attack. She ran to the kitchen, where something wasn't right.

A white kitten was sleeping on the table, and a letter in an envelope lay next to it. She picked up the letter with shaking hands.

_Fourthling,_

_I hope you've pieced the puzzle together. I would be incredibly disappointed in you if you were too stupid to figure it out. I'm sure that your soul reaper wouldn't be very happy, either. He's roughed up enough from all that resisting._

Daisy's breath caught in her throat at the mention of William. She read on.

_The cat will lead you to the building you need to go to. Follow it. Alone._

_If you do not comply, I'm certain you know what will happen to your dear Shinigami?_

Daisy sat down in a chair with large claw marks on the back. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. She had to be strong.

She glanced at the kitten, which stretched and stood up on the table. It had a gold ribbon tied around its neck and gold eyes. It gave a little "Meow!" and hopped off the table. Daisy stood shakily and followed it.

It leaisurely strolled out her front door, down the street, and around London. She probably followed the kitten for a quarter of an hour (_like the hour's own little fourthling. _She thought bitterly) before it stopped in front of a run-down, abandoned factory. The kitten plopped down in front of it and started licking its left forepaw.

Daisy approached the building cautiously, sparing one last glance at the kitten. Its eyes had turned jade green, and it was looking rather confused as to how it got in front of some smelly old factory. Daisy decided to ignore it.

"Welcome, fourthling!"

Daisy turned away from the kitten sharply to face the angel before her. His gold eyes glinted in the light. A white lion stood at his side. The angel wore black pants and shoes with a gold belt, but he was shirtless. He had long, golden hair pulled back in a ponytail and large white wings.

"I'm Ariel." He said.

"Where's William?" She asked with a worried voice.

"I believe that the human custom of introductions requires you to state your own name as well."

"Daisy Evenfall. Where's William?" Her fists clenched.

"He'll be with you in Hell soon!" Ariel shouted. He lunged, a gold orb of energy forming in his hand. Daisy, caught off guard, stumbled back and tripped over a rock. Her eyes widened as the orb grew bigger and closer to her and released its energy-

-into the ground next to her.

A blonde man had blocked Ariel's hand at the last second and caused the deadly light to be directed away from Daisy. Her savior now stood over her, adjusting something in his mouth that she couldn't see from her position behind him (a cigarette, maybe?). His brown suit jacket was torn in the back from where his wings had broken through.

"Oh." Ariel stared at the newcomer in dismay. Dismay turned to anger, then calm. "You."

"Yes, me." The man spoke in a voice Daisy knew well. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Eliminating an abomination-"

"This is my daughter you're trying to hurt. I don't really appreciate that, Kitten." He scratched the back of his head, ignoring Ariel's fury about his new nickname.

"Father?" Daisy whispered in awe.

The man turned, revealing a handsome face with a scraggly but short beard and twinkling golden eyes. "Hello, sweetheart. My, look how you've grown!"


	16. Chapter 16 - Reinforcements

**This chapter was incredibly hard to write.**

**I am not Yana Toboso. If I was, Daisy would definitely be making an appearance in the next arc. Also, the artwork would be much worse. xD**

**I saw Moulin Rouge and ah. So beautiful. It almost had me in tears.**

. . . . . . . . . .

"How's your mother?" Daisy's father continued easily, ignoring Daisy's shocked face, but frowning when shock turned to sorrow.

"Dead. Murdered." Daisy muttered, not meeting her father's eyes.

If she had been looking, she would've seen the pang of grief that crossed her father's face before he smothered the emotions with an air of nonchalance. "I...see."

"Yes, yes, this is all very touching. Have you finished your little reunion yet?" Ariel tapped his foot impatiently, not unlike a spoiled child might when his parents didn't buy him that new pony. Daisy's father shot him an amused look.

"Whenever you're ready, Kitten." He grinned.

"Stop calling me that!" Ariel snarled, and one of his lions lunged at Daisy's father. He sidestepped easily and kicked the beast in the ribs, sending it tumbling in another direction.

"I'll stop calling you 'Kitten' when you quit being Gabriel's pet and think for yourself for once." He picked up a rock and chucked it at Ariel, hoping to strike his face, but Ariel caught it with his left hand.

"You think that _you_ have the right to speak to _me_ in such a way?" Ariel's rage became more and more evident. His left hand clenched, and the rock was crushed into little pieces with a disturbing 'crunch' sound.

Daisy's father whistled in awe. "You're pretty strong, huh?" He paused, eyeing a lion. "Strong for a kitten, that is."

Ariel roared and lunged, a gold orb forming in his hand again. Daisy's father rushed at him, dodging by a hairbreadth the energy that shot from Ariel's hand like a rocket. He punched Ariel in the face, but was quite surprised when Ariel grabbed him by the back of the head and slung him face first into the ground. Ariel turned toward Daisy and started moving toward her.

"If you're going to transform, now would be the time!" Daisy's father looked up at her as well as he could from his position on the ground. "You can transform, can't you?" He bit back a cry of pain when one of the lions leapt onto his wings and started clawing at him.

Daisy willed her wings to break through the skin and grow feathers, feeling an almost undetectable tingle as her irises turned gold. She sent a beam of gold light at Ariel to distract him, then shoved the lion off her father's back in a sudden burst of strength. The lion tumbled for a moment before regaining its footing and growling at her. She helped her father up, and he gave her a pat on the back below her wings.

"Thanks." He murmured appreciatively. "I'll take Ariel, you get the lions." Without waiting for a response, he rushed at Ariel again, a golden orb forming on his palm. Daisy punched a lion in the face when it lunged at her. She looked at the surrounding lions angrily. They were keeping her from finding William.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ronald Knox was not a cowardly person. Things just happened a bit too quickly for him.

He wasn't fast enough to interfere when Ariel had lunged for Daisy and she tripped, and he wasn't fast enough to interfere when her father had been tackled by that lion.

He did, however, decide to interfere when he saw the more intelligent lion sneaking up on Daisy from behind. He rushed off the roof of a building he had been sitting on, using his lawnmower as a balance board of sorts. He landed on the lion's head, sending spurts of golden blood everywhere as his lawnmower shredded flesh. He stepped off the falling body to the ground, swinging his lawnmower and hitting another lion in the jaw.

"Ronald!" Daisy cried out suddenly. He thought that she was happy to see him, so he gave a little wave, only to find a golden blast of light shoot past his ear.

"I'm on your side!" He shrieked, a little more than terrified at the fact that he almost lost his head.

"The lion behind you wasn't!" She sent another beam at a particularly small lion. Ronald glanced behind him and saw a corpse of a lion that was missing a head lying next to the one with the horribly disgusting, shredded-up head. He gave Daisy a thumbs up and started swinging his lawnmower at more lions.

"There's so many of them!" He yelled.

"He should be running out soon." Daisy replied, gesturing to Ariel, who was currently fighting a losing battle with Daisy's father.

. . . . . . . . . .

Ariel swung a powerful fist at the halfling's face, desperately trying to find a weakness or something that he could exploit and gain the upper hand. He was currently losing, having lost a finger (his left pinky) and been hit multiple times.

Daisy's father had been hit, too, but he had only lost the tip of one finger and his cigarette (which, by the way, he was pretty pissed about).

"You better pay for that cigarette." The halfling glared at him and wrapped his fingers around Ariel's neck and squeezed. Ariel gasped for air.

The halfling let go when one of Ariel's lions sung his teeth into the man's leg, causing a howl of pain to escape from his cigarette-less mouth. Ariel took that opportunity and ran into the factory.

He had to find a way to get in contact with Gabriel soon. He couldn't just fly up there for fear of losing sight of his hostage and opponents. He gave a shrill whistle, and waited a moment for one of his lions to find him. The lion bounded over then stood (on all fours) at attention. Ariel knelt in front of it so they could see eye to eye.

"Find Gabriel. Tell him I have the halfling and the fourthling here, but I'm merely stalling and can't handle them both at once." Ariel hated admitting weakness, but life was valued more than pride at this point.

The lion ran off. Ariel hoped it wouldn't get killed before it could fly away.

He walked further into the building looking for that _one_ room... Aha! He opened the door. Inside, an unconscious man with dark hair and cracked glasses was tied to a chair. Ariel smiled, picking up the shinigami's death scythe lying in front of him. He prodded the shinigami with it. The shinigami awoke with a groan and looked around him.

"...What the hell?"

"Currently, your little girlfriend is out there fighting my lions." Ariel said, a faint hint of a smile touching his lips. The shinigami instantly become serious, looking like he was ready to tear apart anything that threatened the fourthling; namely Ariel and his lions. "If you want to see her again, you'd better do exactly as I say."

. . . . . . . . . .

"Daisy! He fled, he's in the building!" Her father called over from where he was fighting some lions. Daisy punched another lion and gave Ronald a look. He understood, nodded, and then Daisy was next to her father, kicking the lions away. There weren't many now, probably only ten in all, but they were big, and they were _vicious_.

"Go after him. I'll stay behind in case he tries to call for reinforcements." Daisy's father told her in a brief moment of not-being-attacked-ness. Daisy nodded and dashed toward the building, only to stop when a lion bounded out of it and leapt into the air. She was about to push off the ground to fly up and catch it when a flash of silver flitted above her. The lion was knocked right out of the sky. Daisy turned in the direction from which the silver came and saw someone she never thought she'd be relieved to see.

Sebastian Michaelis was smiling benignly down at the scene (a facade, of course; she saw the bloodlust in his eyes) holding silverware in between his fingers. Daisy relaxed a little. Instead of reinforcements _for_ Ariel, they got reinforcements _against_ him.

Sebastian's master was standing next to him, as well, but he wouldn't be much use other than to order Sebastian around, so she wasn't that relieved to see him. He didn't count as a reinforcement.

"Sebastian, eliminate the lions!" Ciel Phantomhive pointed his finger at the lions dramatically.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian smiled devilishly and attacked, silver flying everywhere. He always patted the corpses on the head with a fond look in his eyes for some reason. Ronald leaned on his lawnmower wearily, glad for the break. Daisy gave him an appreciative nod and moved on.

Daisy ran into the building.

. . . . . . . . . .

**OMAKE**

**(Meant to put this omake in chapter fifteen, but I forgot)**

**Warning: Sexual suggestions**

"This is my daughter you're trying to hurt. I don't really appreciate that, Kitten." He scratched the back of his head, ignoring Ariel's fury about his new nickname.

"Don't call me that!" Ariel hissed.

"Why? You liked it well enough when we were in bed." Daisy's father raised an eyebrow with a mischievous grin on his face. Ariel turned a bright shade of red. Daisy did, too. "'More,' you would say, and then I ***** ****** **** your *** and we **** ** **, then you ******-"

"Father!" Daisy whispered with an emotion of...something written all over her face. Embarrassment? Horror?

**(No, Ariel and Daisy's father are not in a sexual relationship. I just thought this would've been hilarious xD)**

. . . . . . . . . .

**until next time.**

**~Rabbit**


	17. Chapter 17 - Are You Alright?

**So so so so sorry about the delay. Writers block for this story came up and slapped me in the face, and I hid for a while behind other plot bunnies.**

**But lo and behold! I have returned with a nice, juicy chapter for you to read.**

**Special thanks go to my reviewers, favorite-rs, and followers (you guys!) and my own dad, who (without knowing very much about the plot at all) gave me ideas and started a craving for my laptop. Unfortunately I had to help him with yard work, but it was a fair enough trade.**

**KHRLover1997 - I'd love to tell you, but honestly it's been so long that I can barely remember now. It involved man-bits going into a male person's place and that person being rather happy about it, if you get my drift. *tries desperately not to make this M***

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it from somewhere else, it's probably not mine. Jussayin.**

-line break-

Sebastian was pleased, for the most part.

The moment he had sensed the shinigami and angel presences, he had alerted his master, and his master was adamant about going and stopping the fight. Sebastian was excited. It wasn't often he got to face off against angels and their minions (although who knows, this seemed to be turning into a regular thing thanks to the Evenfall girl). Ciel Phantomhive wanted to keep the peace and make sure the Queen didn't learn about the supernatural. Sebastian wanted to kill things. All in all, a win-win situation.

Of course, the Evenfall girl had immediately run into the factory to save that shinigami the moment she had a speck of free time, much to Sebastian's annoyance. He had been hoping to woo her and then eat her soul, but this seemed less and less likely as time went on.

"Sebastian, where is she going?!" His master asked.

"To rescue the shinigami; William T. Spears." Sebastian responded mildly. Ciel Phantomhive snorted.

"Rescue a shinigami? This keeps getting better and better!"

* * *

"William?! William! Where are you?!" Daisy called out as she searched the building. The more empty rooms she found, the more frantic she became. She knew he was in here somewhere. He had to be.

"He's over here."

Ariel's voice was calm. Daisy dashed to the next door down and found Ariel standing on one of the stairs with William's own blade pressed to William's neck. The shinigami in question looked rather irritated about this, but the moment he lay eyes on Daisy his face was the epitome of concern. She gave him a slight nod to his unspoken question_ ("Are you alright?")_.

"Now, why don't we make a deal, fourthling?" Ariel asked smoothly. He sounded calm, but she could see the whites of his eyes, sweat running down his forehead, and his shaking hands.

"Well, I can think of plenty of reasons why we shouldn't make a deal." Daisy replied just as calmly, though her hands were a little trembly, too. "For starters, you're hopelessly outnumbered, so you might as well just let William go anyway. You do know that the weapon you're threatening him with is his own weapon, right?"

Ariel's eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter if I'm outnumbered, because I have a hostage. You won't do anything to me as long as I have him."

"That's true, I won't." Daisy's eyes flicked to William T. Spears, the man she was very rapidly realizing she couldn't live without. "I will not lay a hand on you as long as you have William, and neither will Ronald. I do not, however, have any control over Sebastian Michaelis." This was true. Sebastian probably wouldn't care that Ariel had William hostage and would attack anyway. Daisy would try to stop him, but she could only do so much. Ariel was realizing this as well, and he wasn't too happy about it.

"Yes, the only one who has control of me is my master." Sebastian entered the room behind her, making her jump. She hadn't noticed him. _Speak of the devil and he doth appear,_ she thought wryly.

Ariel paused. He was probably weighing his options. Daisy tried to look at it from his point of view.

_1. Release the hostage and create a distraction to try to escape with the possibility of being caught and killed_

_2. Keep the hostage and try to bargain for Daisy and Father_ (she refused to think of herself and her parent as "halfling" and "fourthling")

_3. Keep the hostage and try to bargain for own life_

"Damn you all to the seventh Hell!" Ariel yelled suddenly, and then William was tumbling forward down the stairs and Daisy lunged forward to catch him, and Sebastian was impaled by the sudden thrust (by Ariel) of William's death scythe. Ariel himself had ran up the rest of the stairs and was making his way to the rooftop.

"William!" Daisy cried out as she stopped him. She helped him stand up and looked over him frantically. "Are you alright? Has he hurt you?"

"I am fine, but I do believe that the vermin is not faring so well." William said, giving Daisy an affectionate look and Sebastian a passive one. Daisy turned around and squeaked at the sight of Sebastian, who had a death scythe shoved through his chest and was looking rather annoyed with it.

"Are you alright? Do you need help?" Daisy turned her attentions to Sebastian (who smirked at William when Daisy wasn't looking at his face).

"I would like some assistance with removing this. It seems to be stuck." Sebastian Michaelis gestured downward toward the death scythe. Daisy grabbed on the handle with both hands and yanked, causing a horrifying sound. The death scythe came out. Daisy Evenfall looked a little grey.

"The blood might be a bit much, you might want to look away." William suggested, taking off his shirt and handing it to the demon so he could bandage himself up. He would never thank the demon for his help in slaying the lions (Sebastian Michaelis must have helped, William had heard the sounds of battle outside), but he could at least make sure he didn't owe the demon anything.

"It's not the blood that bothers me, William, honestly, what _do_ you men think women do every month?" Daisy chuckled lightly, but she took William's hand and made to leave the room anyway.

Sebastian went up the stairs. He wanted revenge on the bloody angel who stabbed him in the chest, if the angel hadn't flown away already.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive watched calmly as Daisy Evenfall walked out of the building with William attached to her hand. The shinigami with the strange, handled, rectangular contraption for a death scythe ran over to them and tackled them in a hug. The shinigami had not been able to stop the angel's flight to safety (he couldn't fly, after all) so when Sebastian got to the roof (yes, Ciel could see him) he was too late. Daisy Evenfall's apparent father (Ciel wasn't stupid, he could see the family resemblance, and there was no record of Daisy having a sibling) was standing off to the side, allowing them to have their reunion. Sebastian leapt down from the roof and walked over to Ciel.

"It appears that the angel got away, my lord," Sebastian murmured. Ciel rolled his eyes.

"Hey, kid," the half-angel strolled leisurely over to Ciel and Sebastian. "I was wondering if you could give us a bit of medical aid."

"Do not call me 'kid'," Ciel replied angrily. "What makes you think that I can give you medical aid?"

"You wear clothing that the rich would wear, and you have a demon butler, therefore you must have a mansion. In fact," the half-angel brightened, "your mansion would be a great place to stay and hide for a bit until I can think up a plan!" He beamed at Ciel, who merely glared in response.

"My lord, might I have a word?" Sebastian leaned down to whisper in Ciel's ear. "I do not want the shinigami or angel spawn in the manor any more than you do, but if you seek to control their fighting, keeping them under close watch would be wise. They do seem to be in need of medical attention, as well," the demon noted.

"Fine." Ciel waved an irritated hand in a dismissive gesture. "Go get Undertaker's hearse. We can deliver them all to the mansion in that; it's large enough."

A pause from Sebastian, and then a "yes, my lord," and he was gone.

"Got any cigarettes?" Daisy's father asked.

Ciel's palm rose up to smack his own forehead in irritation.


	18. Chapter 18 - Undertaker Helps The Living

Sebastian had come back to the battle site no more than ten minutes later. He had brought a medical kit, the Undertaker's hearse and...the Undertaker himself?!

"Undertaker, no one is dead yet. You're not needed here." Ciel told him. The young boy frowned. "I only needed your hearse."

"Ah, but I don't trust the Earl with my things, no~o!" The Undertaker giggled. "I've also been wanting to see the newest addition to your little ensemble~"

"What the hell are you talking about?" The small earl glared at Undertaker, but the silver-haired weirdo breezed right by him to shake the hand of Mr. Evenfall.

"Hello, Mr. Father-of-Pretty, I took care of your wife's corpse. Nice to meet you." The Undertaker said gleefully. Mr. Evenfall flinched at the words "wife's corpse", but he shook Undertaker's hand anyway.

"Sebastian, give Undertaker the medical kit and start clearing away the lion corpses." Ciel commanded. Sebastian complied. Undertaker went right to work.

"Sorr~y if I hurt you, I usually work on the dead ones, so they don't mind a bit of rough treatment," Undertaker cackled madly as he gently dabbed at a cut on Ronald Knox's forehead. Ciel just shook his head. He would never understand Undertaker.

An hour later, they were all seated awkwardly inside Undertaker's hearse, except for Sebastian and the Undertaker himself. They were in charge of the reins. William T. Spears, Daisy Evenfall, Mr. Evenfall, and Ronald Knox all had various bandages on them. It had been mildly disturbing to watch Undertaker gleefully sew up a long cut on Mr. Evenfall's abdomen while he writhed in pain, and watching the agonizing act of the wing-retraction by the angel offspring had not been fun, but all in all things were looking alright.

"Sebastian, alert the servants that we have guests and find them rooms." Ciel commanded. Sebastian bowed and vanished. Ciel led the way into the manor, only pausing when he realized that Undertaker was still here.

"Undertaker, what are you doing? Leave."

"I've been having the most inter~esting conversation with Mr. Evenfall here, and I don't want to stop talking now!" Undertaker chuckled madly. Ciel rolled his eyes and decided not to ask. The Undertaker went back to speaking in hushed tones with Mr. Evenfall in some other language. German, perhaps? Oh well. He'd ask Undertaker later.

"Erm, Earl Phantomhive?"

Ciel turned to see Daisy Evenfall reaching out to tap him on the shoulder. She withdrew her hand quickly. "What?" He asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you. You know, for all your help, and letting us stay here, and-" Daisy fidgeted under his gaze.

"You're welcome," Ciel said after a moment, because that's what people say after another person says thank you.

After some long introductions to the servants and a small meal at an awkwardly quiet (other than Undertaker's occasional chortle) table, everyone was shown to their rooms. Ciel sat in his office with exhaustion.

"Sir?" Sebastian knocked at the door. "You have...visitors."

"Come in, Sebastian, what is it now?" Ciel inquired tiredly. He was surprised to see that his visitors were Undertaker and Mr. Evenfall. Evenfall spoke first.

"Are you a good actor, Earl Phantomhive?"

* * *

"This is terrible." An angel spoke to eleven other angels at a circular table.

"We must eliminate the opposition. The abominations must be killed."

"Small forces haven't been working. Ariel is still healing, and he's weakened a lot since his lions were killed."

"I thought one of his females had a new litter?" Inquired one angel softly.

"Yes, but they're not ready for battle, they're just cubs."

"Back to the real problem, please?" The archangel Gabriel sighed. A few angels had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Sorry, sire."

"Right. Since the small forces haven't been working, I have a plan. We'll need to overwhelm them. A large scale attack on their hideout. Obliterate the entire place. Once the two abominations themselves have been killed, we'll retreat. We have no quarrel with the shiningami that have taken to siding with them." Gabriel smiled slyly. The other angels at the table beamed at him and his genius.

"But where is their hideout?" Another angel asked.

"I found it, sir!" One angel raised a hand. "It's a manor in London, England, in the human realm. Earth. I can lead the battalion there."

Gabriel was very pleased. "Very good. Assemble a thousand minor angels and maybe one or two more powerful ones. We fly at dawn."

* * *

William walked through the corridors of Phantomhive manor uneasily. He hated being there, but it was safe and Daisy and the others needed rest. William had no doubt that the angels would be retaliating soon, but he was not sure when, and it unnerved him. His grip tightened on his death scythe at the thought of battle.

William was way behind on soul collecting and paperwork, too. Some poor bastards were doing overtime to collect the souls that he and Ronald were missing, and he was sure that his boss would make him and Ronald Knox do lots of hard work to make up for it.

"Will-sempai!" Speaking of Ronald, there he was now, and he looked anxious.

"What?"

"I think we should get a message to Grell-sempai. When the angels come, and they _will_ come, we might need backup. Grell could bring a few shinigami down here along with himself so we wouldn't be badly outnumbered when the battle does happen." Ronald Knox fidgeted nervously, glancing out a window every few second as if the angels would attack right then and there.

William sighed. "I suppose I will have to contact him." He was not looking forward to Grell's company. No, not one bit. William walked over to the window that Ronald had been glancing out of and opened it. A bird was sitting nearby. He crooked a finger at it and it stared at him. William raised an eyebrow. Disobedience would not be tolerated. The bird hopped forward relutctantly.

"Get Grell Sutcliffe." William told it. The bird flew away.

"That was neat," Ronald said. William merely adjusted his glasses with his death scythe.

* * *

William made his way towards Daisy's room. He wanted to talk to her about...something. He wasn't sure. Being in her presence made him happy.

William was not extremely familiar with emotions (shinigami were supposed to be devoid of all emotion so it didn't interrupt their work), but he believed that what he was feeling for Daisy Evenfall was classified as "love". He wondered if she felt the same way. He thought she did; she smiled and laughed around him, and she blushed often. She seemed to enjoy his company.

He was about to knock on her bedroom door only to find it slightly ajar. He stealthily took a quick look through the crack to see who was inside her room.

It was Mr. Evenfall and Daisy. They looked like they were just finishing an argument.

"...Fine." Daisy muttered. "You're right. It's the only way. It doesn't mean," she paused to choke back a sob, "that I have to like it."

"I'm sorry, Daisy." Her father murmured. He tried to hug her, but she stepped away from him and stared at the floor angrily. He sighed and turned to leave. William quickly walked away and hid around a corner until Mr. Evenfall's footsteps faded away. He heard Daisy start to cry.

Alarmed, he entered the room. Daisy looked up with a startled expression on her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Daisy hesitated, and then she was clinging to him and weeping.

"I'm so sorry, William," she sobbed, "I'm so, so sorry."

He wasn't sure what she was apologizing for, but he was certain that he didn't like it.

* * *

**I'm thinking about putting up a Q&A chapter after this story is over if you have any questions. Do write your questions in a review and I'll answer them in a Q&A chapter later!**


	19. Chapter 19 - A False Dawn

_[Dawn is often said to be the symbol of new beginnings; of good things to come]_

* * *

William woke early the next morning to the sound of Grell's raised voice. Needless to say, he was not pleased.

"Sebas-chan! I've brought a surprise for you!" Grell yelled.

William heard the vermin reply, but he couldn't understand what he was saying because he was talking at a normal voice level.

"Backup! Meet Chrissie, Margo, Spiral, and Gred Forge!" Grell squealed happily. William groaned and sat up. _Great,_ he thought sarcastically.

Christopher ("Chrissie") Walt was decent enough, sure, but Gred Forge was a prankster who often pretended not to take things seriously. He was a good friend of Ronald's. Margo Spiel did whatever the heck he wanted with no thought of others and Spiral followed Gred Forge around like a puppy. At least they were decent enough fighters, William supposed.

William got out of bed and got dressed. He combed his hair, put his glasses on, adjusted his suit, and exited his room. He walked down the hallway towards Grell's voice (no, he wasn't crazy, he just instinctively knew that an authority figure was definitely needed) and glanced out a window as he walked. Dawn was just breaking. It gave him a strange but pleasant feeling to watch this particular dawn. He wasn't sure why.

"Will!" Grelle exclaimed happily when William finally made his way into the room. Grell instantly tried to tackle William, but Christopher Walt pulled him back.

"Will was in a fight yesterday, remember? If he's injured you don't want to hurt him any more." Christopher winked at William while Grell whined about how William was probably perfectly fine and "Chrissie" was just jealous.

"All of you, stop talking. You are being loud, and the...butler...'s master has allowed us the use of his manor. It would not be courteous to wake all of his guests and carry on so unprofessionally while we're here." William said, overriding any protests that could've come from Gred Forge or Margo Spiel.

Gred Forge was tall, with shaggy auburn hair, freckles, and green eyes. Margo Spiel had blue eyes and long, dark hair in a braid. He was also quite tall, but not as tall as Gred Forge. Christopher had close-cropped blonde hair and blue eyes. He was rather short. Spiral was the shortest and skinniest of them all, and he had big grey eyes and long, waist-length brown hair that usually covered most of his face. All of them wore glasses of their own preference, of course, because they were shinigami.

"What the hell is going on down here?" The master of the manor, Ciel Phantomhive, came into the room with irritation written all over him.

"It appears that a few reapers have offered their services in the upcoming battle." The vermin said before anyone else could beat him to it.

"Fine, fine. Sebastian, prepare breakfast for our guests."

* * *

Everyone was seated at the table except for Undertaker.

"He's not coming, my lord," Sebastian informed Ciel. Ciel frowned but let it pass. They all dug into their breakfast.

Ciel watched all their guests with some interest. William T. Spears mainly watched Daisy Evenfall with concern, and the two Evenfalls themselves mostly focused on their meal. Three of the four shinigami that Grell had brought had rapidly engaged in conversation with each other, Ronald, and Grell. The fourth shinigami (the short one, was his name Spircal? Sparl? Ah, Spiral) was very quiet and watched the conversations eagerly, seemingly hanging off of the auburn shinigami's every word.

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the manor. A few windows shattered.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled. Sebastian's eyes had widened in surprise.

"The angels have launched an attack." Sebastian informed Ciel.

"What?! So soon?!" Ciel stood up rapidly in surprise.

"They must've been relying on the element of surprise, and they're desperate now." The male Evenfall said grimly. He quickly sprouted wings, as did his daughter, though his daughter showed the signs of pain more than he did when the bones ripped through their skin and clothes and sprouted feathers. All the shinigami had their death scythes in their hands, even though Ciel had not seen them bring them to the table that morning. Ciel might've laughed at some of their death scythes had the situation not been so serious.

"Everyone, outside! I will not have you damaging my manor! Sebastian, arm yourself, warn the servants that the enemy is not easily killed. And where the hell is my gun?!" Ciel looked through the drawers in the one dresser in the room.

"Here, my lord," Sebastian tapped him on the shoulder and offered him a gun. Ciel took it and made sure that it was loaded while Sebastian left to inform the servants. Margo Spiel opened two windows and the shingami all leapt out of one while the part-angels flew out the other. Ciel growled wordlessly. _They all just leave out a window, great, and I have to take the time of going down stairs and out a door. Damn them all._

_And where the hell did Undertaker run off to?!_

* * *

The angel force was huge. Hundreds of (or maybe even a thousand or two) angels were perched in trees or standing on the ground. They did not have any expression on their faces. Only their commander (and it was obviously their commander; he had a large, winged white wolf at his side) had an expression, and his was of barely masked contempt for the seemingly pitiable opposition made up of seven shinigami, one demon, four humans (they couldn't have known that the gardener didn't really count as human anymore), and two part-angels.

The commander stepped forward.

"It is customary for attackers to offer their victims a way out, yes? Give us the abominations and you may all live." The commander proclaimed. William cast a worried glance in the direction of Ciel and Sebastian. The two did not have a reason to not turn in Daisy and her father.

"No." Ciel Phantomhive replied.

"Very well, then. Die."

And then the angels were on them, attacking from all sides but behind. William twirled his death scythe gracefully to keep his attackers from getting too close. He ran one of them through and used the angel's impaled body as a shield when the other angels aimed their golden beams of light at him. Soon enough the corpse was gone and he hit and stabbed more angels to make more corpses. He peered over on short angel's head to check on Daisy.

Daisy and her father were battling five angels at once, golden beams obliterating things everywhere and feathers flying. Daisy clawed at one who had tried to grab her. Her father punched one angel to the ground. And then, just his luck, A large angel lunged at William and he couldn't see the Evenfalls anymore.

The other shinigami were desperately trying to get to the Evenfalls, but there were _so many angels_. The four newest additions to the group may not know the two part-angels very well, but they were determined not to disappoint Will, Grell, and Ronald. Blood, both red and gold, was everywhere. Margo Spiel was getting tired, and his "endless" bullet supply***** was only as endless as his strength. Spiral swung his death scythe left and right, but had lost sight of Gred Forge and didn't know what to do. Sebastian seemed almost subdued as he buried silverware in the bodies of the enemy, and the servants were having trouble balancing their shock and their need to fight off the angels.

* * *

The sound of screaming angels and explosions were all over the place, since angels were not immune to pain, and the cook fought with guns and explosives. Some parts of the grass might have been on fire. A shinigami (Christopher?) might have been on fire. How much time had passed? How long had they been fighting? William wasn't sure. All he knew was [slash] [stab] [sweep] [dodge] [block] [push body off death scythe] [dodge] [jump] [stab] and so on and so forth.

* * *

And then there weren't any angels left to fight.

William stood in front of dozens of corpses. About fifteen wounded angels were retreating into the sky. A wing of the Phantomhive manor had collapsed. Trees had fallen. The grass and gardens were scorched. The ground had chunks missing from explosions and the golden beams the angels used. Someone was crying. Blood and feathers were everywhere.

The sun was high in the sky.

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis, the gardener, and the cook had wheelbarrows out and were hauling the corpses away to be burned. A pyre had already been made. Undertaker (who had reappeared after the fighting was over) finished up gently bandaged the wounds of the injured and shocked and walked off somewhere. William himself felt a little lightheaded and dizzy. Ronald's arm was in a sling, and Grell had a broken leg. Margo Spiel had a long fingernail marks on his face from where an angel had clawed at him. Gred Forge was cradling the body of Spiral, whom had died when he had shoved Gred Forge out of the way of a golden beam and had been hit by it instead. A part of his midsection was missing now. Gred Forge was mostly in shock; his only injury was his missing ear. Christopher Walt was also dead (he had caught fire; William hadn't been mistaken). The maid had a fractured wrist and ankle. Sebastian Michaelis and the gardener seemed to have injuries, but those injuries did not inhibit them at all. The cook had only retained burns from his explosives and guns.

William had not seen Daisy or her father yet, and it was causing him to worry. He tried to reassure himself that Undertaker had probably gone to treat their wounds or maybe they were unable to move (injuries?) so Undertaker had gone to fetch them. The problem was, though, that William could not sense them anywhere. Normally he could tell when demons, angels, or other shinigami were in the area (if given time to try and detect them; he hadn't had time this morning so they were caught off guard), but he could not sense the two Evenfalls.

A half hour later, the bodies were all either burned or burning and Undertaker had returned. He whispered something in Ronald's ear with a frown, which let William know instantly that something was wrong. Undertaker may be deranged, but he was usually happily deranged, not grimly deranged. Ronald blanched and objected vehemently to whatever it was Undertaker said; William couldn't hear them well enough to understand what they were saying, but he could see Ronald's expression. Undertaker said something again. Ronald covered his eyes with his free hand as if to hold back tears. William grew cold all over.

Ronald Knox walked over to William T. Spears slowly and knelt down beside William's sitting form. William did not look at him. He couldn't; he was afraid of what he'd see. Somehow he knew what was coming. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to know.

"The Evenfalls- Daisy and her father- they're missing. Probably d-dead. The Undertaker can't find the bodies. Don't- don't get your hopes up."

* * *

_~So Eden sank to grief,_

_So dawn goes down to day._

_Nothing gold can stay.~_

-Excerpt from Nothing Gold Can Stay by Robert Frost

* * *

**If you're wondering, Gred Forge (HP reference)'s death scythe is a wooden bo staff. *Margo Spiel (John Green reference)'s death scythe is a machine gun sort of thing that looks like a mechanical fish with the barrel of the gun coming out of its mouth and the trigger is on a fin (bizarre, I know, but I need a bit of fun in my head to lighten up all the doom and gloom in there). Christopher Walt's death scythe is a machete. Spiral's death scythe is a large, two-handed, double-bladed axe (and yes, he may be small, but he can swing that thing really quickly).**

**THIS ISN'T OVER. DON'T PANIC.**


	20. Chapter 20 - Disappeared Or Dead

_**Music camp was amazing. Fear not, I have returned. I kept rewriting this chapter because I didn't like it, but oh well. Lemme know whatcha think.**_

* * *

In the weeks after the attack and Daisy's disappearance (he couldn't, wouldn't admit that it was death, that felt like betrayal), Ronald silently despaired.

William had returned to work less than four days after the loss. He had started to show real emotions when he met Daisy, and Ronald had delighted in seeing the normally rigid man relax a bit and even smile. Now that the light that had inspired the change was gone, William slowly retreated back into his cold shell that did nothing but work.

William did work with more vigor than before; like he was trying to distract himself. He was an efficient, calculating soul reaper, but he was cold and unsociable. Very blunt when he spoke with people. Ronald could tell that Grell was even a little worried.

When Daisy di- _had gone_- the light in their lives had left with her.

* * *

The angels kept a close eye on Earth (and England, specifically) after their unprofessional retreat from the Phantomhive manor. The bodies of the two abominations had not been found, and the angels were trying to make certain that no deception had taken place. As the weeks went by, however, with absolutely no sight of the abominations and the worsening moods of a few shinigami, the angels were inclined to believe that they had been successful. A great celebration had boosted their moral after the deaths of so many of their kind. Gabriel had been ecstatic, and Ariel only slightly less so.

They slowly stopped watching Earth so closely.

* * *

The Undertaker chortled happily. It had been two months, and the guests in his basement had been very polite, but their domestic fights were so interesting to eavesdrop to.

"Hasn't it been long enough?"

"We must be patient."

"But-!"

"If we go now, we could put them all in danger. Lets just wait a little while longer."

A quiet pause.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this. Being away from him feels like it's physically painful, even though that sounds ridiculous."

"You'll see him again soon."

"It will never be soon enough."


	21. Chapter 21 - The Wait Is Almost Over

**I put a very minor Doctor Who reference in here. Cookies to those who can find it.**

* * *

William had shut the world away for the first few days after the love of his life's (yes, he might as well say it, he had already worked out that he was in love with her, and he'd never be in love with anyone else) death. He had left the Phantomhive manor immediately after receiving the news and fled to Daisy's house. He had stood in Daisy's kitchen, staring at the wreckage that the lion had left. He slowly started to clean the place up because he had nothing better to do. He had to stop when he found an old photograph tucked away under Daisy's pillow; Daisy's mother, Daisy's father, and toddler-age Daisy happily sitting together in their best clothes.

He choked up and then put his hand over his mouth. _Stop that. Emotions are not for Shinigami. Lock them all away. Stop. You're better than this._

But apparently he wasn't.

William T. Spears sat down, shaking with grief and fighting back tears, clutching the photograph to his chest like it was the only thing he had left in the world. In a way, it was.

* * *

After that incident William returned to the Shinigami realm and attacked his work with determination. His absence (along with Grell, Ronald, and the others' absences) had caused quite a bit of trouble, and William was set on fixing it. He rarely exchanged words with anyone, and when he did, he was even more blunt than usual and had a short temper. A sort of unspoken rule spread around the nearby offices; Do Not Speak Of The Woman, Daisy Evenfall. William didn't mind. Not thinking about her helped numb the pain.

Some small part of him over the following months clung to the desperate hope that Daisy was still alive. There had been no bodies. They didn't have graves; the Phantomhive boy was too busy and Shinigami didn't do that kind of nonsense. William tried to squash that hope because all it did was make the loss hurt more. Over time, however, that hope seemed to be dwindling with no sign of Daisy. He shouldn't have bothered trying to squash it, it was killing itself for him.

William locked his metaphorical heart away in a box of ice and buried it deep inside walls of indifference. He reaped souls, filed paperwork, slept, and then repeated the pattern. Life was numb and dull.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive entered the Undertaker's shop with feelings of disdain.

"Undertaker!" He called out. He couldn't hear the man anywhere in the building. "I need information. Where are you?"

"So the Earl hasn't come to try out a coffin? What a pity." Undertaker crawled out of the coffin immediately next to Ciel. Ciel took a quick step back and then recovered from the shock.

"What are the angels' movements? Sebastian says that they are, for the most part, back to their normal routine."

"Yes, Earl, they're almost not our problem anymore, but I think that Pretty should stay in hiding a little~ bit~ longer~!" Undertaker sat on a coffin and smiled creepily.

Ciel clenched his teeth. "Undertaker, if you're just keeping them here for your own amusement-"

"Oh, no, Earl, that's not it at all~! Well, maybe just a little. Pretty's domestic problems are so hilarious- But no, the real problem is what we're going to do now that the angels are focusing on other parts of the world. The moment Pretty tries to form a new life here on Earth, the angels will be on her like flies on a corpse~!" Another chuckle. Ciel was mildly disgusted at the analogy.

Then, Ciel thought of an idea. "You said, 'The moment'...she...'tries to form a new life _here on Earth,_'" Ciel paused.

"Yes."

"So what if she went to the Shinigami realm and lived there for the rest of her life? She tried to do so once, correct? The only reason it didn't work out was because she came back to Earth. If the angels don't know she's there, and the shinigami let her stay, then things all work out. She can even stay with the reaper she was so infatuated with- Which one was he again? Spears, wasn't it?" Ciel glanced over to Sebastian; his main source of information about the supernatural.

"Yes." Sebastian said smoothly, but he was scowling. Ciel wondered about that for a moment before turning back to Undertaker.

"That could work. The question is, Earl, how will you get her into the realm without accidentally tipping the angels off that she is_ so _alive?" Undertaker looked at his fingernails (well, Ciel wasn't sure if he was actually looking, all Ciel knew was that Undertaker held his hand up in front of where his eyes probably were) and smiled.

"I don't know." Ciel gritted his teeth. "Ask the problems themselves. Maybe _they _can come up with something."

"Why don't you ask, Earl? They're right down here~!" Undertaker jumped off the coffin he was sitting on and pushed over another coffin lying on the floor to reveal a trapdoor.

Ciel and Sebastian paused a moment before allowing Undertaker to lead them down two flights of stairs into a dark, quiet basement. They saw a candle on a table where two figures were sitting and reading books.

"Pretty, I brought guests!" Undertaker said happily. The female figure looked up, and Ciel could now vaguely make out Daisy Evenfall's face. She looked sad and tired, but brightened at the sight of two new(ish) faces.

"Hello, Earl, hello, Mr. Michaelis, how can I help you today?" She asked in a quiet but happy voice.

Ciel blinked. "Well, we have decided that we will be moving you to the shinigami realm, where you will live for the rest of your life. The only problem is how we'll move you there without accidentally tipping off the angels that you're, as Undertaker put it, 'so alive'."

Daisy looked ecstatic and frightened at the same time, which Ciel considered to be impressive.

"We could inform Ronald, maybe? You know, he had the death scythe called a 'lawn mower'-"

"I am aware of his identity." Ciel interrupted.

Daisy cleared her throat and blushed. "Right. Sorry. Well, um, he definitely wouldn't rat us out, and he could smuggle us into the Shinigami realm before anyone knew we were out and about."

"It would require speed and finesse, something that I believe Ronald Knox lacks." Sebastian murmured.

Daisy stiffened. "He's not _that_ bad."

Sebastian watched her for a moment, and then inclined his head stiffly. "My apologies."

Ciel watched this exchange with some amusement, then turned back to the real discussion. "Alright, so, we tip off Ronald Knox somehow without alerting everyone else, he smuggles you two into the shinigami realm, and I finally get all of this mess out of my hair."

"I don't see anything in your hair, young master." Said Sebastian blandly.

Ciel flushed. "It was a figure of speech, you idiot. Shut up."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

Ronald Knox sighed as he stepped into the heart of London. He hated city jobs. Too many people. Daisy's grandfather had been a city job, though, and that had turned out well, so maybe-

_It had turned out well until she _disappeared, _you moron._

Because Ronald hadn't accepted [death] still. He hoped. Maybe the hope would fade over time, but he wouldn't give up.

Ronald reaped the souls without emotion and only stopped in between to get a drink at a bar and flirt with some pretty brunettes (never blondes, he couldn't handle blondes anymore, not since his sisterly relationship with Daisy). He was just finishing his rounds when he was yanked into an alley by a demon (he could tell by the aura).

Ronald swung his death scythe lawn mower around rapidly, but the demon dodged before he had even gotten a look at it, and his death scythe smashed a brick wall.

"Calm yourself, reaper, I merely wish to talk." Said a familiar voice behind him, and Ronald spun around to see none other than Sebastian Michaelis standing there, not a hair out of place.

"Was it necessary to assault me?" Ronald asked with irritation in his voice. The vermin merely smirked.

"You'll forgive me in due time. Follow," He said cryptically, and Ronald raised an eyebrow, but he did as he was told. They went to a place called "Undertaker's", and it was filled with coffins. Ronald found it eerie and creepy. He jumped when Sebastian roughly shifted a coffin to reveal a trapdoor. They went down many stairs and ended up in a dark room. Ronald blinked and waited for his eyes to adjust. He was startled when what looked like a young boy lit a candle.

"Took you long enough, Sebastian," complained the boy (Phantomhive, Ronald's mind distantly told him), and Ronald's eyes locked on a blonde he had _known_ in his heart was still alive.

"I'm sorry, Ronald," Daisy Evenfall murmured, and she hugged him tightly.

"I knew you'd be back," he whispered in a choked voice. "I knew it. I knew it." There was silence for a moment, and then he drew back. "Mr. Evenfall." He offered his hand to the blonde man formally. "Good to see you again."

"Good to be seen." The man replied with a tired grin.

"We need your help," Daisy interrupted.

"I'll do it." Ronald said immediately. There was a pause.

"You don't even know what we need yet." Ciel Phantomhive said.

"I'll do it anyway. Anything you need, I'll get it done." And he would. Even if he had to charge the gates of Heaven himself, Ronald would do it.

Daisy's father's grin became more genuine. "It's great to have such conviction. Now, here's the plan."


	22. Chapter 22 - The End Of Sorrow

**Sorry about the wait. I've been visiting family, friends, and a grave in another state, so I haven't had much time to write. I do hope you'll forgive me. Thank you!**

* * *

Ronald loaded the two crates gently onto a large wagon and grabbed the handle with a steely resolve. He was going to wheel it all the way into the Shinigami realm.

Undertaker waved with a cheery (but mad, of course, always mad) smile. Undertaker privately thought he was a little regretful about seeing them go, but he shooed the notion away quickly. Ciel Phantomhive and his demon butler had not come to see them off. Ronald was a little happy they weren't there. He didn't like that vermin of the kid's, no. He kind of wanted to kill him, even though he helped with some things.

It took Ronald a while, and he got a few odd stares from human passerby, but he finally lugged the crates in. He moved the wagon over to a wall and opened the first crate.

Mr. Evenfall climbed out and stretched. He popped his shoulder and his back and sighed. "I'm too old to be hiding in boxes, you know. I may look young, but that's just the angel blood. I think your aging slows when your powers are awakened."

Ronald nodded in a half-interested manner and opened the second crate. He gave Daisy a hand when she climbed out; dresses made it all a bit more difficult. She patted the dress to get any dirt or dust off and ran her fingers through her hair nervously.

"How do I look?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Beautiful as always, Punkin'." Ronald said as he shoved the crates into a closet.

"Like a princess." Her father reassured her.

She gave them both a shaky smile. Daisy practically radiated excitement. You could feel how much she wanted to see William T. Spears again.

Ronald led the two down a few corridors and hallways. Passing Shinigami eyed them cautiously, because they could almost sense the angel in them. Almost. The overwhelming Shinigami presence of the place and the fact that the two were in human form helped mask Daisy and her father's presence.

"Here we are, you two. Punkin', you remember the offices?"

Daisy nodded, her anticipation rendering her unable to speak.

Ronald peeked in. William was filing paperwork, and Grell had apparently went on tea break or something, because he wasn't there. Ronald turned to the Evenfalls and lifted a finger to his mouth so they were quiet. They nodded, and he beckoned for them to follow him. They nodded again.

_Here goes nothing, _thought Ronald with determination.

* * *

William didn't look up from filing papers when Ronald Knox came into the office and started speaking.

"Hey, Will-sempai, I brought you a present!" Ronald chirped cheerfully.

"If it's a prank instead of a present, I-" and then William froze. There were traces of an angel presence in the room. Very slight. And he would recognize that one anywhere- _but no, she's dead. Get ahold of yourself._

Not daring to breathe, William looked up slowly. There was Daisy, in a pretty dress, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She let out a noise of joy, and William ran to her.

He wasn't quite sure how he got out of the chair or around the desk he was working at, but he did, and then he was holding her in his arms and it was okay. Daisy was alive. Daisy was _alive, _warm and breathing in his arms. She buried her face in his shoulder and started to cry. William breathed in the scent of her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. He didn't mind that a few tears slipped out of the corners of his eyes, because Daisy was here.

"I thought you were dead." He whispered bleakly when Daisy's sobs had quieted a little.

Daisy sniffled. "I'm so sorry, William. W-we had to fake it so the angels would s-stop hunting us. But it's okay now. I'm here. I can stay."

"And don't you ever leave." William pulled back a little and kissed her fiercely. She was startled at first, but quickly returned the kiss with a passion. They only stopped when Daisy had to gasp for breath. William gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and murmured, "Welcome home, Daisy. Welcome home."

* * *

**And that's it! Sorry that it's a bit short.**

**I can do a Q&A chapter if you like, leave any questions in a review and I will answer them in a chapter update.**

**There will not be a sequel. An epilogue chapter, ****_maybe_****, if you can give me some idea of what you'd want in one. Otherwise, this is the conclusion of ****_Spearing_****_Daisies_****.**

**Thank you for sticking with me all this way. I feel like my writing improved a lot over the course of this story, and I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it**

**Lots of love!**

**-Rabbit**


	23. Epilogue

**_I decided to do an epilogue._**__

_**Daisy and William's children would be 50% Shinigami, 37.5% human, and 12.5% angel.**_

_**It has been a pleasure.**_

* * *

The wedding had been a small one.

From Earth, Ronald brought a cake, Grell brought a wedding dress, and William brought two gold rings.

Grell had been the bridesmaid and Ronald was best man. Daisy's father tried to stifle his tears of joy, but he couldn't quite stop himself. The Shinigami that had fought with them against the angels and survived also attended the short ceremony.

William T. Spears kissed his beaming bride soundly, and Daisy Spears was happy.

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

William looked up from his desk at the sounds of little feet running into his office. He smiled. "What is it, Tara?"

Tara Spears was a girl of about five years, small, skinny, and bouncing with energy. Her left eye was gold and her right eye was green, and she had long, black hair. Her glasses were pink, as was her dress and her shoes.

Tara's twin, Clara, toddled in right behind her. Clara was also small, skinny, and bouncing with energy, though her hair was short and blonde, and her left eye was green and right eye was gold. Her glasses were just like her father's, and she wore a brown dress and white shoes today.

"Uncle Ronald is trying to give Mitsy beer again!" Clara told her father anxiously. William sighed.

Mitchell, nicknamed "Mitsy" by his sisters, was William's eldest child, and his only son. He was turning twelve this year. He had shaggy black hair and green eyes with flecks of gold in them, and his glasses were black, as was most of his clothing. He had the tendency to follow Ronald around when he wasn't with his sisters or his parents, and Ronald wasn't exactly the best role model.

"Alright, come on, lets go get him." William left his desk and took Clara's hand in his left hand and Tara's hand in his right. He left his death scythe in his office. The trio walked through the halls for a while and eventually found Mitchell and Ronald.

"Hey, Will-sempai, wassup?" Ronald grinned over his tankard.

William gave him a glare that could level mountains. "How many times have I told you not to try and give my children alcohol?"

Ronald's smile faltered and he squirmed under Williams's gaze. "Maybe once or twice..."

"Mitchell, how about you go help your mum with something?" William suggested. "Take the girls with you."

"I wasn't drinking any, I swear! You told me not to so I didn't." Mitchell blurted quickly.

William's eyes softened. "I know. Go on, then."

Mitchell fled the room with Clara and Tara stumbling to keep up. William proceeded to lecture Ronald thoroughly, much to Ronald's chagrin.

The three Spears children hurried to the rooms that the head Shinigami had renovated to be their home thirteen years ago when he had found out that Daisy and William were married and Daisy and her father were hiding in the Shinigami realm. Daisy's father had his own set of rooms.

"Mum! Mum, are you in here?" Mitchell called out as he took his shoes off. Clara and Tara took there shoes off and ran, giggling, to their room to play.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Daisy Evenfall replied. Mitchell hurried there and saw his mother washing the dishes.

Daisy Evenfall looked like she was twenty five years old, though she was older than that by a good amount. She was wearing her favorite apron, a cream colored dress, and some slippers today, with her hair tied back in a thick ponytail so she could see what she was doing. Mitchell smiled at the sight of her. She smelled mother-like; soap and honey and flowers and warmth. He gave her a hug.

"Dad said I should help you out. Uncle Ronald was trying to give me beer again." Mitchell explained. Daisy frowned for a moment before giving him a kiss on the head.

"Never mind that. I'm fine. Run off and play."

"Thanks, Mum!" Mitchell hugged her again and ran to his room. Daisy watched him go with a smile.

Living with William and their children was wonderful. Sure, there were rough times, there were always rough times in anything, but they were nothing compared to the anguish of the angel attacks of the past. Daisy's father came by their rooms to visit and play with the children often, and all of them were content. William was happy, Daisy was happy, and Mitchell, Clara, and Tara were happy.

Life was good.


End file.
